


Menage a Trois

by Sablesilverrain



Series: MaT 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, Heat Cycles (kind of), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Let me know if I forgot something, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Sinicus Fic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Harry undergoes some changes over the summer, and when he gets back to school, two of his biggest antagonists decide they may have been wrong about him, after all.But what happens when, as soon as his happy ending seems to be a reality, a new dominant Sinicus arrives on the scene and threatens Harry's bonds with his mates?





	1. Menage a Trois

Draco smiled as he left his dormitory, sneaking out and heading to his Godfather’s private rooms.  
  
He laid his hand on the door and felt the wards prickle, then they warmed, accepting him. He opened the door and walked in. “Severus.” He greeted, smiling at the man who was sitting in front of the fire with a drink in hand.  
  
“Draco. Pour yourself a drink. I assume you have news for me?” He asked, a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth.  
  
Draco poured himself a drink and sat in the empty chair, sipping at it. “Yes, actually. You’ll never believe what happened to me precisely a week ago. My scent suddenly changed.” He said.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed? Come here, let me see if that’s true.”  
  
Draco finished his drink and got up, walking to stand before Severus’ chair. He tilted his head back, baring his throat.  
  
Severus buried his hands in the teen’s hair, cradling his head, and pressed his face to the skin between his collarbones. He inhaled deeply, his eyes closing at the sweet smell, with a hint of spicy undertones. He darted his tongue out to swirl around the hollow there, moaning at the taste. “You finally matured, Draco. Congratulations. Are you sure you want to pursue this now?”  
  
Draco smiled. “Absolutely. But we can wait for a bit before we actually have sex, if you want.”  
  
Severus nodded. “I think that would be wise. I assume you still want the mark now?”  
  
Draco raised a brow. “If you wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Severus smiled. “Mm, it would be my _pleasure_.” He purred, tilting Draco’s head to the side, then sank his suddenly elongated canines into Draco’s neck, making the teen moan.  
  
Draco clung to Severus as he pulled away, licking Draco’s neck to close the small wounds.  
  
Severus sighed. “Alright, go to your dormitory. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”  
  
Draco turned to leave, then paused at the door. “Oh, Sev, did you smell it? During the feast?” He asked.  
  
Severus sneered. “Yes. It’s Potter. Why?” He asked in return.  
  
Draco smiled. “I’m willing if you are.” He offered. “You could have us both. A Beta and a True Sub would make us an official pack. _If_ he shows an interest in us, of course.”  
  
Severus licked his lips. Two young lovers would be a nice way to pass the time. “I’ll stay open to the idea.” He allowed.  
  
Draco smirked. He had him. “Fair enough. Good night.”  
  
Severus smiled. “Sleep well, Draco.”  
  
*****

  
Draco smirked, staring at the Gryffindor table. He had helped Harry defeat Voldemort over the summer, along with Severus and a few other disgruntled Death Eaters, though his father had been faithful to the end. Draco had been the one to deliver the killing curse to his father. Though he had cried for the horror of it for days afterward, he couldn’t regret it. Harry couldn’t deny that Draco had turned fully to his side. That would be enough to earn at least his tentative interest.  
  
Suddenly, the subject of his thoughts looked up, meeting his eyes. Surprise was the dominant emotion in his gaze, but it quickly changed to a suspicious look.  
  
Draco smirked and raised his brows, licking his lips provocatively.  
  
Harry glared at him and broke the gaze, but not before Draco had caught the slightest flush tinting his cheeks.  
  
‘He’s interested. I’ll have him. Oh, yes, I’ll most definitely have him.’ Draco thought smugly, turning back to his sausages.  
  
*****  
  
Severus shook his head, noticing Draco’s blatant advances toward Harry. ‘That boy has no sense of subtlety.’ He thought, exasperated. ‘But that doesn’t matter. Not when he’s courting. I’ll teach him better later.’  
  
*****  
  
“Potter! I want to talk to you!” Draco shouted as he walked out of the potions classroom.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped, turning.  
  
Draco sighed. “ _Alone_ , if you don’t mind.” He said quietly, staring at his feet and looking nervous, completely for the brunet’s benefit.  
  
Harry blinked in confusion. “Ron, Hermione, I think this is important. I’ll catch up with you later.”  
  
Hermione nodded, taking Ron’s hand. “We’ll be in the common room until next class. Oh, and remember what I told you about you know what.” She said, pulling Ron away.  
  
Harry sighed. He knew that he was a Sinicus, though he still had no idea what exactly that meant. There just wasn’t much information on them out there, as they were one of the most private of the magical creatures. He also knew that letting anyone else see his fangs could be disastrous, so he spoke carefully, trying to hide them. “Malfoy, what is th-“ Harry froze as his mouth was suddenly occupied by a tongue that had most definitely _not_ been in there before.  
  
Draco growled as Harry struggled against him, fisting his hand in the hair at the base of Harry’s neck and _pulling_ , letting his scent flow from him freely. Harry melted against him, moaning.  
  
*****  
  
Severus stiffened as he detected a subtle smell coming from down the hall. It smelled rather like...  
  
He froze.  
  
Sniffed again.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
Oh, no. _No_.  
  
Draco was using his scent to impair Harry’s thoughts enough to mark him without consent.  
  
He ran out of the classroom and turned the corner, freezing in shock. He was too late.  
  
*****  
  
Draco moaned softly as Harry’s head tilted to the side. He let his scent flow even more freely, licking the skin. It was delicious. He slowly sunk his fangs into the unmarked skin of Harry’s neck, lapping up the blood that spilled tenderly. Then he smiled, nuzzling the neck, as he looked up and smugly met Severus’ eyes. “He’s ours now.” He said.  
  
*****  
  
Severus growled. “Into the classroom. Now. _Both_ of you.” He snapped.  
  
Draco smirked, following him, leading a dazed and still slightly incapacitated Harry into the room as well.  
  
Severus rounded on Draco, locking the door with a nonverbal spell. “You’ve just broken the law.” He snapped.  
  
Draco bit his lip. “Oh. Oops.” He said.  
  
Severus sighed in disgust.  
  
Harry blinked, his dazed eyes clearing. “What the _fuck_ was that?” He asked, glaring at Draco.  
  
Draco smiled sheepishly. “I claimed you.”  
  
“CLAIMED ME?! WOULD YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT?!” He roared.  
  
Draco’s smile faded. “You’re a True Sub. I wanted you. I thought you’d be okay with it.”  
  
Severus interrupted them. “He probably would have been a bit more agreeable if you had _asked_ first. Just a thought.” He told the blond.  
  
Harry turned to Severus. “And what do _you_ have to do with all this?” He asked.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. “Uh, he’s my... _Our_ Dom.”  
  
Harry blinked, then turned back to Draco. “Then what the fuck does that make you?!”  
  
Draco smiled. “A sub with dominant tendencies. I can be taken by a True Dominant, but I can also take a True Sub as my own.” He shrugged. “I wanted a pack. After I lost my father to the war, I was lonely. My mother killed herself, I don’t know if you’d heard. I inherited the Manor and the vaults, but I’m all alone. At least I’d have a family again. And I thought you’d like finally having a family, too.” He said softly. “I’m sorry for the _way_ I did it, but I can’t apologize for that fact that I did it at all. I don’t regret it.”  
  
Harry’s brow furrowed. “A family?” He asked.  
  
Severus sighed. “Yes. Legally, a Sinicae pack functions as a family unit and is recognized as such, even without the bonds of formal marriage.” He explained.  
  
Harry sighed. “I just found out about what I am yesterday morning, and now I’m part of a pack? This is surreal. I... I need to think.” He said, turning and trying to leave.  
  
Severus unlocked the door, letting him out. He sighed as Harry left and led Draco to his rooms. “Draco, take a seat.” He said wearily.  
  
Draco sat in the same chair he had occupied the night before.  
  
Severus poured them both drinks, taking one to Draco. “Drink. You’re going to need it.” He sat in his own chair, taking a swallow of his drink. “I’m going to ask Harry tomorrow whether he wants to be with us or press charges.” He stated baldly.  
  
Draco blanched. “Sir-“ He began fearfully.  
  
Severus held up a hand. “I can’t interfere if he chooses to charge you. Since we’re together and you carry my mark, they can’t put you in Azkaban without me, and I haven’t done anything to warrant that. However, they still can, and probably will, put you on house arrest. Permanently. I will be allowed to leave the house, but you will not be allowed to. If he doesn’t press charges I will mark him and we’ll never speak of this again. If he does, though, I swear to you that I will stand by you and I will see that you want for nothing. I love you, Draco, but what you just did was foolish beyond anything I have ever seen before and I can _not_ condone it.”  
  
Draco nodded, draining his drink, then staring into the empty cup. He seemed oblivious to the single tear that traced a wet, glistening path down his pale cheek. “I just feel so lonely with mother and father gone. I wanted to be part of a family again. You’re great, Sev, really, but I need _more_ , and I don’t think I can wait until I’m out of school and able to have children.” He whispered.  
  
Severus got up to kneel in front of Draco’s chair. He cupped the teen’s face in his hands, brushing the tear away with a thumb. “Draco, we _will_ get through this. I’d never leave you. Even if we have some hard times, neither of us will be alone ever again.” He said.  
  
Draco nodded. “Thank you, Sev. Can I sleep in here tonight?” He asked.  
  
Severus smiled tenderly. “I would never deny my sub my company. Come back after dinner and I’ll have your things brought here. I’ll talk to Albus to tell him that you’ll be sharing my rooms now.”  
  
Draco smiled in relief. No more lonely nights thinking of his parents and reliving his necessary patricide in nightmares. “Thank you.” He breathed.  
  
*****  
  
“And then, I left.” Harry finished, staring down at his hands in his lap.  
  
Hermione’s eyes were wide. “You could press charges against Malfoy for that.” She told him. “Or you could accept it and become a pack with them. But you need to choose soon, because within a week, if you don’t spend enough time with him, you’ll start getting sick. If you press charges, they’ll be able to dissolve the bond, since it’s still new.”  
  
Ron stood, clenching his hands at his sides. “Of course he’s going to press charges against that bloody ferret! Aren’t you?” He asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. “I don’t know, Ron. I think I could be content with them, if I tried. And they seem to know so much about what they— _we_ —are, while I never had a chance to learn. They could teach me. And... They _are_ rather hot, now that I think about it.”  
  
Ron turned green.  
  
Hermione stood and laid a hand on his shoulder. “No matter what you choose, we’ll support you completely.” She said.  
  
Harry smiled at her. “Thanks.”  
  
*****  
  
Harry wandered down to dinner, lost in his thoughts. He wanted to tell Draco that he’d be okay being with him, but he was scared. He’d also be committing to Snape. And he wasn’t sure if he could handle that particular point just yet.  
  
He listened half-heartedly to Ron and Hermione’s chatter, then numbly went back to Gryffindor tower with them, where he continued to brood. After a few hours, he got up and said his good-nights, then went up to his dormitory to get ready for bed.  
  
“Do you think he’s all right?” Ron asked Hermione. “I’ve never seen him so preoccupied.”  
  
Hermione smiled reassuringly. “He’s got a lot to consider. He has a very tough choice to make. And it will impact the rest of his life. If he makes the wrong choice, it could very well ruin his life.” She told him. “It’s good that he’s taking this so seriously.”  
  
Ron nodded, thinking of the strained look that had been on Harry’s face since he had come back from his ‘talk’ with Malfoy. “If you say so.” He replied.  
  
*****

  
_Harry knocked on the door of Severus’ private rooms, then opened the door, without waiting for an invitation. He knew he’d be welcome, but he had wanted to give the potions master a few seconds’ warning before just barging in._  
  
_He saw Draco bent over Severus’ huge bed, Severus sweating, still buried inside his body as he smirked at Harry. “Ah, so you’re back. Come over here, then.” He said warmly, pressing Draco’s torso up against his chest while Harry hurried toward them, tearing his own clothes off frantically._  
  
_When Harry reached them, he stood next to both of them and bent his head to the side, moaning as they both bent to inhale his scent, then licked his neck, overlaying his scent with theirs. Draco claimed his mouth, pushing him to the bed in front of the blond._  
  
_Harry let Draco manoeuvre him so that he was laying face-up in front of him. Draco bent and began to lick at his entrance as Harry cried out in pleasure. When he was thoroughly wet, Draco moved Harry’s legs, positioning them over his shoulders, and pushed in, groaning as Severus began moving at that moment as well._  
  
_Within minutes, Harry was crying out, about to reach his release, when Draco leaned down to whisper to him. “Gods, Harry, love you so much, wanted you since_ third _year, need you so bad, can’t live without you...” Harry’s eyes widened, and his pupils dilated, he could feel his balls tightening—_  
  
“HARRY! WAKE UP!”  
  
Harry screamed, falling out of bed, looking up to see a very worried Ron and Hermione standing over him.  
  
“Bloody hell!” He shouted, his cock aching with the pain of his aborted orgasm. “What did I ever do to you?!”  
  
Hermione leaned down to lay a hand on his shoulder. “You were moaning and whimpering in your sleep. We thought you were having a nightmare.”  
  
Harry felt his face heat, and knew he was blushing. “Um, no, not a nightmare.” He mumbled.  
  
Hermione blushed as well. “Oh. Sorry.” Was all she could say.  
  
Ron snorted. “Well, since you’re up anyway, wanna go get food?” He asked cheerfully.  
  
Harry chuckled. “Sure, let me get dressed.”  
  
He went into the bathroom with his clothes, wanked quickly, showered, then left the bathroom to accompany Ron and Hermione down to breakfast.  
  
Ron noticed the bounce in Harry’s step, and smiled. “Feeling better?” He asked.  
  
Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ve decided what I want to do.” He said.  
  
Hermione beamed at him. “What did you decide, Harry?” She asked.  
  
Harry gave her a secretive smile. “You’ll see.”  
  
*****  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled. “I’ll be back in a second. I need to talk to someone.”  
  
Ron watched as Harry walked up to Snape. He said something that caused Snape to frown, then he narrowed his eyes and said something back. Harry gave a quick nod.  
  
Ron inwardly gloated. ‘I knew it. Harry wants to press charges, and Snape isn’t happy about it, but he has no- _What the bloody hell_?!’  
  
*****  
  
Draco saw Harry and his two twits—er, friends—enter the Great Hall, and his eyes were instantly glued to the green-eyed boy. He walked purposefully, never looking in Draco’s direction, to the head table and began talking to Severus. His godfather frowned, his eyes narrowing, and Draco felt his heart clench. It wasn’t good.  
  
‘House arrest.’  
  
‘Permanently.’  
  
Draco blinked back tears, then his eyes widened in shock.


	2. How it Will Be

“Severus, I’ve decided I want _you_ to mark me, as well. Right now.” Harry stated.  
  
Severus frowned, and his eyes narrowed. “Are you sure? Right here? In front of the staff and your friends?”  
  
Harry nodded. “Yes, and yes. I don’t want any insinuations that I was forced.”  
  
Severus nodded, reaching out to cradle Harry’s head as he let his scent flow freely. Harry gasped, his head rolling back and to the side, revealing Draco’s mark. Severus nuzzled it, then gently turned Harry’s head and sunk his fangs into the unmarked side.  
  
Harry reached out, bracing his hands on Severus’ shoulders.  
  
Severus pulled away, then gently kissed the mark. “Thank you, Harry.” He said softly. “For Draco’s sake.”  
  
Harry pulled back, smiling, and laid a hand against Severus’ cheek. “I didn’t do it just for him.” He replied. “I want a family. You said you’d give me that.”  
  
Severus nodded. “And so we will.” He promised.  
  
Harry turned and found Draco throwing his arms around him, kissing him breathless. “Thank you, Harry!” He was saying quietly, voice thick with tears. “This means so much to me!”  
  
Harry smiled. “I just better not be made to regret it.” He teased.  
  
Draco chuckled, shaking his head. “Never. I swear.” He said, taking the brunet’s hand, stroking the callused palm absently as he looked toward the end of the head table.  
  
“Severus!” Professor McGonagall was hurrying toward the three, livid. “ _What_ is the _meaning_ of _this_?!” She said, indicating them as the ‘this’ referenced.  
  
Draco stood as tall as he could and said coolly, “With all due respect, Madam, it is none of your business.” He did a fair Lucius Malfoy, for all that he wasn’t quite fully grown yet.  
  
McGonagall  turned a fierce look on the young man. “Twenty points from Slytherin for impertinence.” She snapped.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. “Actually, Minerva, he is correct. It is _not_ your business, but since you care so much for all of your little Gryffindors, and one of them is involved, I will explain. Draco and myself are Sinicae. I am a True Dominant, and Draco is a submissive with dominant tendencies. However, during the start-of-term feast, we became aware of another Sinicus among us. A True Sub. Harry, if you would...?” He put a small push of his scent behind the question, and Harry gasped, letting his head fall back. Snape gently cradled it, turning it and brushing the hair back, letting her see the marks on either side of his neck before withdrawing his scent.  
  
Harry blinked dazedly.  
  
“We have decided to form a pack. I spoke with the Headmaster last night. Harry will be staying in his dormitory for the most part, unless other arrangements can be found that we will all agree on, but he will be allowed conjugal visits three nights a week.” Severus said, smirking at Harry, who blushed.  
  
Draco leaned down to whisper: “You know what that means, right?” In Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry swallowed and nodded.  
  
Draco smirked, moving slightly away from Harry, not wanting to be too obvious.  
  
“Albus, is this true?” McGonagall asked, turning to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, nodding, his eyes twinkling more than normal. “It is, Minerva. And as it seems that Harry accepted of his own free will—”  
  
Harry nodded vigorously.  
  
“—there is no legal or moral reason that they should not be allowed to function as a pack normally would. Unfortunately, this means that they must... Spend extra time in each other’s company, to strengthen rather than strain the bond. We wouldn’t want any of them too weak to study or teach, after all.” He said, twinkling away.  
  
*****  
  
Harry smiled, taking his seat in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione had a slight smile on her lips. Ron was just pale.  
  
Harry sighed, looking at him. “I know it’s weird, and I’m not sure why I did it just yet, but I’m happy with my choice, and I somehow _know_ that it was the right choice. So, please, just wait and see what happens before you start judging them.” He said.  
  
Ron blinked, then nodded, scowling. “I don’t like it, but I’ll give them a chance. If they ever hurt you, though, I’ll kill them.” He swore.  
  
Harry smiled. “Alright.”  
  
Hermione laid her hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You made a good choice. I would have tried to talk you out of pressing charges if you had decided to, but I didn’t think you would.”  
  
Ron blinked. “Talk him out of it?! _Why_?!”  
  
Hermione bit her lip. “I found a place in one of the books I got that talks specifically about Sinicae Pack behaviour. Harry needs to be protected, since he’s never really had that chance. Having two Dominants will ensure that Harry is protected, coddled and spoiled to the best of their ability. He deserves special treatment, after what he’s been through. It’s his right.” She explained.  
  
Ron sighed. “Yeah, but does it have to be from _them_?”  
  
*****  
  
Harry blinked at his potion, looking at the book again, glad that he wasn’t in class. “Draco?” He asked.  
  
The blond looked over and burst into laughter. “You suck, Potter!” He choked out through his guffaws.  
  
Harry frowned, staring at the liquid. “It looks _kind_ of purple.” He grumbled.  
  
Draco shook his head. “It’s _hot pink_! You really _do_ need a tutor!” He said.  
  
“I’d like to see you manage a wandless Protego, then. We all have our strengths and weaknesses.” Harry groused.  
  
Draco chuckled some more, putting the last of his clothes away with Severus’.  
  
Harry made a rude gesture at his back, turning back to the table and cauldron.  
  
“You know, Harry, if you want, I could partner you in potions. I could help you in class that way, and your grades would improve faster, plus it would give us more of an opportunity to strengthen the bond.” Draco said, turning to look at Harry. “ _Study_ groups, and all.” He purred.  
  
Harry blushed, catching the innuendo.  
  
Severus swept into the room. “Actually, Draco, I was thinking the same thing. I have assigned permanent partners for all the Sixth and Seventh year classes. You and Harry will be together.” He said.  
  
Draco smirked. “Oh, goody.” He purred, licking his lips.  
  
Severus smacked him in the head as he passed by on his way to the bathroom. “Unpack, idiot. We don’t have all day.” He reminded Draco, who smiled and blushed.

 

“Right. We need to go buy the...” He glanced at Harry. “ _Things_.” He finished.  
  
Harry glared at him. He had been waiting all morning for one of them to slip up and let him know what they were going out to buy, because he _hated_ being the only one left in the dark about it.  
  
Draco quickly took out his school supplies and set them out on an empty table they had found in a spare classroom. For now, it would work. They would move another desk into the room sometime in the future, if needed.  
  
After a quick look through the few personal items Draco had brought to school, he decided not to take them out just yet. “Sev! We’re ready!” He called out.  
  
“Good.” Severus replied from the bathroom where the sounds of rearranging could be heard. “Maybe you can help me get these into some semblance of order. I can’t believe it only took you two minutes to turn my bathroom into a beauty salon.” He complained.  
  
Draco smirked and pushed Harry into the bathroom. “Let’s help Sev.” He said, trying not to laugh.  
  
*****

  
Harry sighed, as he was led into Hogsmeade, both Draco and Severus holding onto one of his hands. It made him feel like a very small child.  
  
Which he was _not_.  
  
However, when a reporter saw him and made a beeline for him, he was happy to be flanked by the two men. They both stepped in front of him, blocking the reporter effectively.  
  
“Did you need something?” Draco asked coldly.  
  
The reported paled. “I was wondering if I could have a word with Harry Potter...” He trailed off.  
  
“If you need something to write, here’s an interesting titbit: Harry Potter is a Sinicus. We are his packmates. I, as his Dom, am _your_ worst nightmare. Anyone who so much as annoys him will be peeled apart, layer by layer. Then, they will be healed, only to be peeled apart again, and again, and again. For as long as it takes for me to be satisfied that they have well and truly learned their lesson.” Severus said silkily, his voice just as cold as Draco’s.  
  
The reporter paled and disappeared. Draco and Severus smirked to each other and returned to Harry’s sides.  
  
“That was creepy.” Harry told them.  
   
Severus stopped, putting out a hand over Harry to stop both him and Draco. He turned to look at Harry. “Sinicae are particularly protective of their subs, not to mention territorial to a fault. You’ll see much worse from us, I’m sure. Don’t let it worry you. We would never let you come to harm.”  
  
Draco smirked. “Yeah, and Sev is just as bad when it’s me being threatened. He nearly killed father once for slapping me.”  
  
Severus’ face darkened. “You were _eight years old_.” He hissed.  
  
Draco shrugged. “I was used to it.” He explained.  
  
Severus scowled. “I know. But you should not have been. Had I known it was a common occurrence, I would have removed you from that house long ago. With your mother’s blessing, I’m sure.”  
  
Draco slid his hands up over Severus’ shirt, wrapping them around his neck as he rose onto his tiptoes. “You spoil me, Sev. I love it.” He purred, his lips a breath away from Severus’ own.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath, watching as they kissed passionately, his jeans becoming rather uncomfortable. “Can we _please_ get moving?” He asked.  
  
Draco pulled away, smirking at him. “Aw, poor frustrated little Harry. I’m sorry, here.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pinning him in between Severus and himself as he claimed Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry moaned as he felt Draco’s mouth on his and Severus’ mouth moving over his pulse point. He was, at least for the moment, a very happy Harry sandwich.  
  
Severus pulled his mouth away from Harry and pushed Draco away from the brunet. “Let’s get this done.” He said.  
  
Draco nodded. “Yes.” He agreed, panting. “Let’s.”  
  
Severus led them into a jewellery store and Draco pulled Harry to a sitting area as Severus and the shopkeeper conversed in low tones.  
  
Draco chuckled, watching Harry trying to eavesdrop. “You won’t get though the imperturbable charm. Besides, this only takes a few hours, during which, we’ll be given a room to use however we want.” He purred.  
  
Sure enough, Severus approached them, holding out a key. “Room number 4. I’ll be along shortly.” He said, walking into the back room after the shopkeeper.  
  
Draco led Harry down a corridor, opening the room and shutting the door. He didn’t lock it, and led Harry to the huge bed that was in the centre of the room.  
  
“What the hell is this place?” He asked.  
  
Draco smiled. “It’s where Sinicae get their rings and marks done. But first, we have to... Bond.”  
  
Harry paled. “I’m not ready!” He said, fearfully.  
  
Draco frowned. “Okay, that wasn’t the best way to put it. We need to let our auras interact. Which means, we get naked, and get in that bed. We don’t need to fuck, just touch. Skin-to-skin contact.” He explained.  
  
Harry sighed in relief. “Oh.” He said. “Okay.” He stripped and got into the bed, under the covers.  
  
Draco smirked, taking his clothes off much more slowly, then crawling over the bed towards Harry with an innately feline grace.  
  
Harry shivered, even under the blankets as he was, at Draco’s intense scrutiny. He gasped as Draco grabbed the blanket and pulled it down, baring his body. “I want to see you.” Draco explained, sitting back on his knees, staring at Harry’s supine, naked, blushing body. He met Harry’s eyes after a long moment. “You’re gorgeous.” He said simply. “Perfect.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “You’re a lot hotter than me.” He said. “I’m skinny and I have no muscles.”  
  
Draco snorted. “You _do_ have muscles. Very nice ones.” He added, tracing his abs, which were barely noticeably rippled. “And you aren’t _skinny_.” He spat. “You’re _lean_. There’s a difference. You were _skinny_ first and second year. By third, you looked much better.”  
  
Harry remembered his dream and blinked. So, Draco _had_ changed perspective third year, it seemed. Interesting.  
  
The door opened and Severus walked in, closing it behind him, then taking off his robes and shirt, facing away from them. “Well, it will take a few hours, but we have time. We are a new pack, after all.” He added, then turned and froze, when he saw them. He closed his eyes after a long moment of staring. “You couldn’t have covered up? Draco?” He asked. “Because it’s obviously _your_ fault. I’m sure Harry was at least covered at _some_ point.” He said, pulling off the rest of his clothes and getting into the bed. He manoeuvred himself into the middle of it, pulling Draco onto his chest and Harry close to his side, wrapping an arm around the teen’s waist.  
  
Draco wriggled, getting comfortable. Finally, he stopped, laying face down on Severus’ chest, positioned so that he could lick and nibble at Harry’s neck, which he took full advantage of.  
  
Harry moaned, as both Sinicae let their scents fill the room. Draco slid off Severus, and crawled to Harry’s other side.  
  
Severus knelt beside Harry, leaning down and pressing his face into the boy’s neck and inhaling the sweet scent.  
  
Draco leaned toward him over Harry’s body, and Severus grabbed his hair, pulling it to expose Draco’s neck. He leaned toward him to inhale the sweet smell that held a hint of spiciness.  
  
Draco moaned, feeling Severus lick his neck, then bite down just hard enough to sting. He knew that Severus, being a True Dominant, would be a rough lover. Draco would revel in it. Harry would have to have his first time with Draco, though. Severus wouldn’t be able to restrain himself, and Draco wouldn’t have their Sub hurt his first time.  
  
Then Severus claimed his mouth.  
  
Harry watched his dominants making out right above his face. Severus was obviously the controlling partner, nibbling and biting at Draco’s lips, assaulting the blond’s mouth with forceful thrusts of his tongue, holding himself up with one hand. His free hand was tangled in Draco’s hair, fisting as he pulled the blond’s head back cruelly, deepening the already demanding kiss.  
  
Harry moaned, watching the erotic display raptly.  
  
Severus released Draco, looking down at Harry. His pupils were slitted, and his incisors had lengthened.  
  
Harry felt a brief flash of fear that disappeared as Severus leaned down to claim _his_ mouth as brutally as he had claimed Draco’s. Harry whimpered at the onslaught, his hands moving to clutch at Severus’ shoulders, nails biting into the man’s flesh as Harry gasped and writhed under him.  
  
“Gods!” Draco breathed, eyes wide as he watched them. “So fucking sexy.” He whispered.  
  
Severus growled at his words, raising his head. “Draco, it’s your turn. Show our sub just who he belongs to. Remember, don’t fool him. Begin it the way it will always be. He’s strong. He can handle anything. Don’t hold back.”  
  
Draco moved in as Severus retreated, claiming Harry’s mouth gently, slowly coaxing moans and whimpers of arousal from the brunet.  
  
Severus sighed. ‘Of course.’ He thought to himself. ‘The boy is still mostly a sub, himself. He’s going to be gentle with the Golden Boy. At least he won’t hurt Harry. For all his strength, he is still a delicate boy underneath.’ He watched, desire apparent in his eyes, as Draco methodically made love to the Gryffindor’s mouth.  
  
When they finally parted, panting, Severus nearly groaned at the sight. Both had tousled hair and kiss-swollen, moist lips, parted as they panted. As the teens stared into each other’s eyes, he kept his silence, wondering what silent communion they were having.  
  
Draco’s hand came up to brush a lock of Harry’s hair out of his eyes, and the blond leaned down for another quick kiss.  
  
Severus smiled. “Beautiful.” He whispered.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Can you teach me to make my scent strong, too?”  
  
Draco chuckled. “It’s not something a true sub is able to do. You have a lighter scent, one that gets stronger as you become more aroused. Mine is the same, but to a lesser degree, and I can also give off pheromones. Only, they won’t work on Sev. He’s not susceptible to mine. Weaker than his, and all. And I also have the ability to bear children, as do you.” He said lightly, tracing a finger over Harry’s cheek.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. “I can get pregnant?” He whispered.  
  
Draco’s brow furrowed. “Duh. What, you think Sinicae are different than other magical creatures? Because we aren’t. Not in that respect.”  
  
Harry took a deep breath. “I just... I’m a guy. We usually can’t _get_ pregnant.”  
  
Draco snorted. “You’re a _wizard_.” He corrected. “And _we_ can do anything that Muggles can, only twenty times better.” He stated smugly.  
  
Harry smiled. “I can have a baby.” He said softly. “A baby of my own. A _real_ family.” He took a shaky breath, his eyes bright with unshed tears of joy.  
  
Severus sighed. “Great, Draco. Now you made him cry. Do you smell that? That is the one scent that will kill any arousal we could possibly be experiencing: tears.”  
  
Draco scowled. “But they’re _happy_ tears.”  
  
Severus sat up and, once again, smacked the blond upside the head. “ _That_ does not matter. A dominant Sinicus can not experience arousal in the presence of a crying sub. It is one of a sub’s few defences. Very few dominants are exempt from that rule, though there are rumours of some that can.”  
  
Harry wiped the tears away, then kissed Severus deeply.  
  
“Merlin!” Draco declared, his eyes wide at the teen’s sudden assertiveness.

 


	3. Salazar's Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone following Claimed as well, the next chapter is almost ready. I'm pretty determined to get it out tonight, so as long as I don't fall asleep, that will be happening soon.

Severus got out of the bed, chuckling as Draco whined, moving toward where his body had just been. The teen sighed when he came into contact with Harry’s body, curling protectively about the younger teen as the blond’s face burrowed into his neck.  
  
Draco tightened his arms around his sub, licking the sweetly scented skin of his neck, moaning softly at the delicious taste. So unlike the spicy taste that Severus had, like nutmeg and cinnamon. He smelled of Christmas, Draco had always thought.   
  
The dom was delicious, too, in his own way, but Draco had always had a sweet tooth that he couldn’t help indulging, and Harry tasted like candy. So sweet.  
  
Severus smirked and dressed quickly, silently leaving the room.   
  
He headed out to the main shop and smiled at Alan, the shop owner. “Are they ready?” He asked.   
  
Alan smiled, handing him a small jewellery case. Severus opened it, and sighed in appreciation.   
  
The three rings were all silver, and all were beautifully detailed.   
  
Severus’ was largest, of course, since he was the dom. His was set with a large onyx, the black glinting, beautiful even in its darkness. He took it out and smiled. The Prince family crest, his legacy from his mother, was engraved on the underside, and the names of his two young mates were engraved along the inside of the band.  
  
The next largest was Draco’s. His stone was a light blue diamond, and it was also of exquisite quality. Severus turned it over, nodding. It had the Malfoy crest and Severus and Harry’s names on the inside.  
  
He took out the smallest, noting that for its inferior dimensions, it was still of a good size. The emerald was a dazzling colour, blazing with an inner fire just like the Gryffindor’s eyes did. He checked and smiled, tracing the Potter crest that had taken him all of two minutes to find in his Wizarding genealogy books a few years previous. He made sure the names were present, and finally met Alan’s eyes again, nodding.   
  
“They are superb. I trust you are happy with the price we have agreed upon?” He asked.  
  
Alan nodded, knowing that the potions master did not need to be as generous as his offer had been, even given the quality of the metal and gems. He was more than satisfied. “Of course. And please, come back sooner next time. We hardly ever get to talk.”  
  
Severus smiled. “With Draco as my sub, I am sure I will be back sooner rather than later. Even if he insists on paying for his own jewellery, which he no doubt will. He will be pleased with the quality of your gems. They are unequalled.”  
  
Alan smiled. “Well, I am rather choosy, and I will only take the very best.”   
  
Severus smirked. “As will I.” He replied, thinking about his two young beauties, lying in bed still.  
  
Alan nodded. “Get back to them. You have a Portkey back?”   
  
Severus nodded. “I will leave the door unlocked for you, and we will be gone shortly.”  
  
He got a smile in response, before Alan disappeared into the back room again, muttering about a collar.   
  
Severus shook his head in amusement, heading back to the room. He got inside to find an already clothed Draco trying to help an indifferent Harry back into his pants. The sub was working on going back to sleep.   
  
Severus laughed at the sight; he couldn’t help himself. Draco was cursing, trying to pull Harry’s pants above the boy’s bent knees while the teen slept, ignoring the blond and the pants around his calves.   
  
Draco turned to glare at his Dom. “How about you help me, since you think this is so bloody funny?!” He snapped.  
  
Severus shrugged. “Very well. Step aside, Draco.”  
  
Draco huffed, but moved.   
  
Severus turned the sleeping boy onto his back, tracing a finger along his half-hard length.   
  
Harry shivered and murmured something indistinct, hardening in his sleep.  
  
Severus smirked at Draco, who was staring at them, his breathing heavy and his face flushed.   
  
Draco watched as the potions master leaned down, taking Harry’s member into his mouth to the root.  
  
Harry immediately woke and froze, staring at the sight of Severus Snape’s mouth around his cock.   
  
Suddenly, Severus looked up, locking his eyes onto Harry’s, and _growled_.  
  
Harry screamed, his orgasm swamping him immediately.   
  
Draco licked his lips, panting as he watched Severus straighten and Harry coming down from his euphoria. “That was unbelievably fucking sexy.” He said to Severus, worshipfully.   
  
Severus smiled. “I expect to get a few performances from both of you in the future, of course.” He stated.  
  
Draco nodded. “If I can watch you with him.”   
  
Severus smirked. “And he will have opportunities to watch me with you. We are a triad, of course. It’s only fair.”  
  
Harry sucked in a breath, imagining Draco and Severus together, performing for his eyes only. He was surprised to find that he was hard again.  
  
Draco huffed at him. “Oh no, you don’t. Pull your trousers up and let’s go. _Now_.” He snapped.   
  
Harry glared at him, but obeyed. “Prat.” He groused.  
  
Draco raised a brow at him. “And?” He mocked, once Harry was dressed again.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. “Come on, grab onto this.” He said, holding out a book.  
  
*****  
  
Harry frowned over his potions essay. “Draco, is this right?” He asked, pointing to a spot where he had possibly gotten asphodel confused with something else.  
  
Draco walked over and bent to nibble at Harry’s neck, making the other teen shiver. “No, that would kill someone. It’s supposed to be mugwort. You taste delicious, my little sub. So sweet. Like candy.” The blond purred, licking the skin slowly.  
  
Severus swept into the room, frowning at them. “No fucking is to happen in my private chambers without me present.”   
  
Draco smirked. “We weren’t going to. Yet.” He said easily, wrapping one arm around Harry and using it to slip under Harry’s shirt to toy with a nipple.  
  
Harry pushed him away and began working some more on his essay. “Let me finish this before you start molesting me.” He said, amused.   
  
Over the past two days, Harry had taken to doing his homework with Draco in what had quickly changed from Severus’ room to Severus _and Draco’s_ room.  
  
Draco had been using the time to paw at Harry at every opportunity that presented itself, but he had not yet asked the sub for sex. Harry was glad that Draco was waiting for him to make the first move, because even though he had become more comfortable with the blond, he still just wasn’t quite _ready_ yet.  
  
Harry blinked, then looked up, frowning. “Sev, why does the corridor outside your rooms end in a dead end?”   
  
Severus shrugged. “Salazar Slytherin had his private rooms there. Only an heir of his blood can open them.”   
  
Harry bit his lip. He had looked up his father’s lineage over the summer, and had found a member of the Gaunt family was one of his ancestors. “Okay, then.” He mumbled, getting up and heading out of the room.  
  
Draco smiled, getting up. “I’ll keep an eye on Harry the Trouble Magnet.” He said, following the brunette.  
  
Harry walked up to the wall, staring at it. He laid his hand on it.   
  
/Master’s True Heir wishes to speak with me?/ A small snake carved into the stone appeared. /I have been lonely./ She said petulantly.  
  
Harry smiled. /I am Harry Potter./ He heard Draco groaning behind him. /Can I get into Slytherin’s rooms?/ He asked.   
  
/My name is Siraina. Master’s True Heir is _supposed_ to be using Master’s suite! Do you have a mate? Retrieve them and I will alter Master’s chambers to suit their taste./  
  
Harry blushed. /I actually have two. A pack./ He explained.  
  
Siraina perked up. /Really? How wonderful! I will love having three new Masters!/  
  
/Do you have enough room for us all?/ Harry asked.  
  
/I can make as many rooms as needed. Master used to keep a harem./   
  
Harry blushed. ‘Too much information.’ He thought. Aloud, he said, “Draco, go get Severus.”   
  
Draco nodded. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
/How do you know I’m Slytherin’s Heir?/ He asked Siraina.   
  
/You smell of both the Gaunt family and the Prewett family and you are a serpent-speaker. Plus you are... Like he was. Not human./ She explained.  
  
Harry finally understood. ‘So these rooms are for his Sinicus descendants. Must be so they can be with their mates.’  
  
“Harry.” Severus said, stepping up beside him. “What did you want me here for?”   
  
“I can open the rooms, but I need you and Draco to be tuned to the wards.”   
  
Severus’ eyes widened. “ _You_ can open the rooms?” He asked, stunned.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly, shrugging. “Well, I have a connection through my father with the Gaunt family. Found out last Summer. We’re distant cousins.”  
  
Draco smiled. “Then we’d have a place big enough for all three of us!” He said, excited, laying his hand on the wall. “Come _on_ , Sev!”  
  
Severus smiled indulgently, laying his hand on the wall.  
  
Harry let his hand rest between theirs and smiled at Siraina. /Ready./   
  
Severus sucked in a breath at the hiss escaping Harry’s mouth. Before he could comment on it, a wave of heat travelled from his hand, up through his body, then back into the wall.  
  
The wall shimmered, then a door appeared in the middle of it.  
  
Harry smiled. “Sweet!” He opened the door and walked into a spacious sitting room, furnished in mahogany, tan and silver.   
  
There were two tan leather chairs sitting on either end of the large fireplace, with a loveseat directly across from the fireplace, and a small glass table in the centre of the arrangement. There was also a desk on the other side of the room, next to a window that showed the lake. Harry knew that had to be enchanted, as they were in the dungeons, which were _below_ the lake. He noticed the seat in front of the window, and knew that was for him.   
  
Next to the desk were bookshelves already half-full of books.   
  
Harry headed toward one of the three doors leading out of the room. He opened the one that was in the corner between the wall with the fireplace and the one with the door they had entered through.   
  
Well. This was his room. He snorted. Gryffindor colours and birch. He looked at the bed and raised an eyebrow. Did it _have_ to be that... _huge_? He was quite sure that neither of his doms would want to shag in a Gryffindor bed.   
  
Draco’s sneer confirmed that thought. “Ugh. Have fun in there, Harry. If you ever want sex, it will _not_ be in _that_ disaster.” He said, gesturing to the bed.  
  
Severus smirked and headed to the door at the back of the room. He opened it and they stepped into a huge bathroom. The bath was the size of a small swimming pool, and the shower could fit the Gryffindor Quidditch team, easily. The faucets were all snakes, and all of them were hissing their ‘hello’s to Harry.   
  
Draco sighed in appreciation. “Now, _that’s_ a bathroom.” He purred, walking over to the wall that was one ginormous mirror and admiring his body from every angle. He blew himself a kiss, then turned and opened the door against the other corner of the wall from Harry’s bedroom door. It was obviously the one belonging to one of the doors against the other wall in the sitting room. He peeked into the room and hummed appreciatively.   
  
Harry looked in over his shoulder and giggled. It was done in green and silver, and the bed was the same size as Harry’s. Draco shot him a dirty look. “Oh, like the Gryffindor room was any better!” He sneered.  
  
Severus just sighed and walked to the middle door, opening it. Harry left Draco admiring himself in yet _another_ mirror to see Severus’ room. It was done in black and silver, and Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the bed. It was _massive_! Twice the size of his and Draco’s. He blinked at the sight of black satin sheets and pillows, then he squealed and ran past Severus to jump onto the bed and stretch out, making himself comfortable.   
  
“Sev, I’m sleeping in here. Don’t worry, I won’t molest you in your sleep if you don’t molest me.” He said, smiling happily as he writhed on the sheets.  
  
Severus just sighed, lips twitching, letting Harry know he had amused the man.  
  
Draco appeared in the doorway. He also gaped at the bed, then his eyes darkened and he strode to it, climbing onto it and laying flush against Harry.  
  
Harry gasped as Draco claimed his mouth and began grinding against him, staring into his dom’s eyes, noticing the slitted pupils. He broke the kiss to tilt his head back. Draco lowered his mouth and suckled at his mark, causing Harry to whimper and undulate beneath him.  
  
“I believe we need to inform the headmaster of this and move our things in _before_ we defile the furniture.” Severus drawled.  
  
Draco pulled away from Harry. “Dammit, Sev, look at him, you idiot! He’s _willing_ , for once!” He shouted, gesturing at Harry.  
  
Severus pulled Draco off the bed by his shirt and held the teen as he leaned in close, pinning him with slitted pupils as he hissed, “You will _not_ speak to me in such a manner. I am your dom. Do I need to punish you for your insolence so soon into our relationship?”   
  
Draco gasped fearfully and tilted his head back, whimpering. “No.”  
  
Severus bit down harshly over his mark, then growled. “Do you submit?” He asked, dropping Draco onto the floor.  
  
Draco raised himself to his knees and stared at his lap, his face dejected. “I submit. Please don’t punish me.” He said in a small voice.   
  
Severus sighed, grasping Draco’s upper arms and helping him stand. “I don’t like reprimanding you, but if you push me, it is my only choice. I am the dominant between us. My nature would never allow it to be otherwise. _Do not_ challenge me, Draco. Calling me names is something I will not, _can not_ tolerate.” He said, firmly but kindly.  
  
Draco nodded, raising his eyes to meet Severus’s. “Kiss me?” He asked softly.  
  
Severus’s eyes softened, pupils dilating, and he leaned in to give Draco a thorough kiss.  
  
Harry licked his lips, watching them. He _wanted_. “Um, can we go see Dumbledore _now_?” He asked softly.  
  
Severus raised his head, sighing as he stared at Draco’s flushed, dazed face. “Yes, let’s do that, and then we’ll pick up your things from Gryffindor tower.” He breathed, his eyes never leaving Draco’s moist, parted lips.   
  
Draco let out a surprised huff when Severus was out of the room, then turned to Harry. “Well, let’s not keep him waiting. Looks like he’s just as frustrated as we are.”   



	4. Heat

Harry smirked, looking at the stereo system he had just managed to hook up. He had asked Hermione to help him make it run on magic on the Hogwarts Express, after Arthur had figured out the correct incantation and had told the rest of his family how to do it. The knowledge had quickly spread throughout all of Gryffindor.

 

Draco and Severus were packing their things to move them into the rooms.

 

Harry had dropped his trunk in his room and immediately hooked up the stereo.   
  
Draco blinked, walking into the room holding a box from his and Severus’ room. “What the hell is _that_?” He asked.  
  
Harry beamed. “Muggle stereo system. ‘Mione and I got it to run on magic. Brilliant, huh?”  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, staring at it, then shrugged. “If you say so.”  
  
Harry smirked and turned it on, blasting “Perfect.” He turned it off, laughing at Draco’s wince.  
  
“What was _that_?” Draco asked, glaring at him.  
  
Harry shrugged. “Simple Plan. Why?”  
  
Draco scowled. “Not funny, Harry. Don’t _ever_ do that again.”  
  
“Or you’ll what? Shag me to death?” Harry quipped.  
  
Severus walked in. “Good idea.” He drawled. “Shall we take this conversation to my room?” He asked.  
  
Draco licked his lips. “If Harry’s ready,” He said, “I’d love to.”  
  
Harry blushed. “Uh, not yet. I’m still... Not quite ready.” He said.  
  
Severus smirked. “Fine. Know that when you are ready, we’ll be waiting.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Okay.”  


*****

  
Harry smiled as his favourite song from The Phantom of the Opera finally began. He sang along, trying to emulate the dark, rich tones of Gerard Butler’s voice. He stared at himself in the mirrors, his skin flushed from the heat of his bath, hair damp. He stuck his tongue out at his reflection, then continued singing.  
  
“Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night.”   
  
Severus’ voice came through the door to the bathroom as it opened, the man continuing the song, his voice a perfect imitation of the phantom’s. “Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you take you where you long to be... Only then can you belong... To me.” He finished. “You really have a gorgeous voice, Harry.” He told the blushing Gryffindor, heedless of the song still playing.   
  
Harry ducked his head. “So do you.” He said.  
  
Severus snorted. “I try. I dabbled a bit in Voice Magic my fourth year here. I’m sure I could do better if I were to ever take formal lessons in Voice Magic, though.” He explained.  
  
Harry looked at him curiously. “What’s Voice Magic?” He asked.   
  
Severus smiled. “It’s an old, obscure branch of magic that no one uses anymore. It’s powerful, but it takes a really good singer with a lot of magic to accomplish. You use your voice to project images into people’s minds of what you want them to do, using a song to give them orders. It’s kind of like Imperius, except that you actually make their will match your own.” He said smugly. “I can do it a little bit, but I haven’t told anyone but you, now.”  
  
Harry bit his lip. “Have you ever used it on me?” He asked.   
  
Severus looked appalled. “Gods, no! I want you _willing_.”

  
Harry snorted.

  
Draco’s voice came through the door to Severus’ room. “What’s going on?” He walked into the bathroom. “Are we having an orgy?” He asked, then saw that Severus was still dressed, and sighed. “Apparently not.”  
  
Severus smirked. “We _could_.”   
  
Harry flushed. “ _Severus Snape_ , don’t you _dare_!” He shouted, standing up.  
  
Draco and Severus stared at him, eyebrows raised.

 

“And just _what_ do you think I was going to do?” Severus asked.

  
Harry stood on the seat carved into the edge of the bath, pointing accusingly at Severus. “You were going to do that... Singing mojo thing to me!”   
  
Draco and Severus stared at his naked body hungrily. Harry glared at Severus for a few moments before he realized he was exposed, and began slowly turning red.   
  
Severus was pleased to see that the flush extended all the way down the Gryffindor’s chest, stopping at the bottom of his ribs.  
  
Draco was pleased to see what was _below_ the Gryffindor’s ribs.   
  
They were _both_ pleased to see that he was very affected by their scrutiny.  
  
Harry squeaked and clambered out of the tub, running to his bedroom.   
  
Draco and Severus licked their lips at the sight of his rounded ass disappearing into the bedroom.  
  
“I want him so bad.” Draco said softly.  
  
Severus nodded. “He’ll be ready soon. And since we’re sharing my bed, it makes everything that much easier.”  
  
*****

 

Harry gasped, waking suddenly, drenched in sweat. He moaned, writhing on the bed, unable to get comfortable. He ached. He _burned_. He needed... Oh, yes, _that_. He cried out happily as a warm body rolled over onto his and he was kissed hungrily.   
  
Severus smirked, hearing the sounds of kissing and moaning and, yes, there it was: purring. He waved his wand and the room was filled with a soft glow. Draco was lying on top of a writhing, aroused, and _very_ delicious-smelling Harry.  
  
Severus smirked wickedly. ‘Ah. The perks of a true sub.’ He thought. ‘Finally, he’s in heat.’ A true sub who had been claimed would begin to feel a pull toward consummation, since they needed to cement the ties, in order to be protected. Eventually, they would _need_ to have sex, and their body would override any thought processes to _make_ it happen. Harry was now running on instinct.  
  
Severus inhaled greedily as Draco’s scent filled the air, then let his own out to join it.   
  
Harry arched under Draco, nearly throwing the blond off in his attempt to spur him into movement. “Sev! Dray!” He whimpered, eyes feverishly bright. “Need... Now...” He gasped as Draco began to suck on his neck, grabbing two handfuls of hair and _pulling_. “ _Yes_!!!” He hissed, pushing his hips up eagerly, frotting against Draco’s leg, small cries escaping him. It was good, definitely, but it wasn’t _enough_.   
  
Severus sighed, impatiently. Couldn’t Draco _see_ what effect he was having on their sub? Apparently not. He grabbed the small hand tangled in Draco’s hair and gently freed it. He grabbed a handful of that hair himself and pulled Draco’s head back forcefully, looking into the blond’s eyes. “Draco.” He said sternly, to make sure he had the teen’s full attention. “Look at Harry.”   
  
Draco looked down at the sub. He was flushed, sweating, panting, and looked as though he was about to scream in frustration. He looked back at Severus, confused. “I thought he needed-“  
  
“He _needs_ to be _fucked_. The bond has been unconsummated too long. There will be plenty of time for you two to make love later. For now, the gentle touches are only hurting him. He needs you _in_ him. As you undoubtedly need me to be _in_ you. This time will be fast and unembellished, true, but it will satisfy the bond, and allow us to move past Harry’s Gryffindorish chastity. After this, we will savour each other at every opportunity.” He promised.  
  
Draco nodded. As soon as his hair was released, he slid down Harry’s body, lifting the teen’s legs and placing them over his shoulders. He grabbed the brunet’s cock and began stroking it as he licked at the entrance to his body.   
  
Harry whimpered, pushing back against the tongue. It was _good_ , but it wasn’t quite _right_. It wasn’t _perfect_. He needed _more_ , he needed- Oh, but now it was _in_ , and _pushing_ , and _stretching_ , and it felt so much _better_! He whined, rocking his hips frantically, pushing back against the tongue and forward against the hand, and faster and faster and-  
  
Draco heard Harry’s howl of outrage as his hand and tongue were removed from the sub’s body simultaneously. He didn’t bother with lubing himself, knowing that his saliva would cause a reaction in Harry’s body that would enable the sub to lubricate himself in the same way that females did.   
  
Severus helped Draco to position himself, then held his hips and warned him, “Slowly. Don’t rush.”   
  
Draco nodded, then bit his lip as he pushed into Harry’s body at an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
When he was about halfway in, Harry apparently decided enough was enough, and slammed backwards, fully impaling himself.  
  
“ _Merlin’s balls_!” Draco yelped, freezing, as Harry’s purring got louder.  
  
Severus smirked. “Indeed. He’s a feisty one, isn’t he? Oh, we’re going to make quite the team.” He drawled, tracing patterns on Draco’s pale backside. “Hold still.” He said, then leaned in to begin preparing Draco for his cock.  
  
Draco moaned, feeling Severus’s tongue against his body and Harry’s muscles clenching down on him. He whimpered, fighting the urge to push himself either further into Harry or back onto that wicked tongue, and instead forced himself to stay completely still.  
  
Harry rolled his hips, trying to force Draco into movement. “Dray?” He asked pleadingly, his eyes wide and entreating. “Please, it feels _so_ good.” He said, revelling in the feeling of perfection and rightness that having one of his mates in him, _finally_ , was giving him.   
  
Suddenly, Severus stopped tormenting Draco with his tongue and positioned himself. “Brace yourself, Draco.” He warned.  
  
Draco relaxed, knowing that as a true dom, it was not in Sev’s nature to be gentle.  
  
Severus slammed into Draco in one thrust, thankful that Draco’s body had lubricated itself generously.   
  
Draco moaned, and began purring as well, adding to the sound of Harry’s purrs.  
  
Severus began thrusting into Draco, holding the blond’s hips and guiding his movements as well, helping him to adjust to being inside Harry while Sev was inside him.  
  
Harry gasped in pleasure every time Severus thrust into Draco, pushing the blond deeper into him. “Yes, yes, _yes_!” He shouted as Draco’s hand enclosed his erection. He began bucking his hips, pushing into the hand and back onto Draco’s cock, panting and crying out in pleasure.  
  
Severus could smell the scent Harry was putting out, and groaned, lust flooding him. Harry had tapped into the greatest weapon a claimed sub had at their disposal: The Draw. It was the one thing that would cause Draco and Severus to do whatever Harry wanted of them, in return for sex, and preferably _lots_ of it. As such, it was a skill only learned _after_ a sub had lost their virginity.   
  
Draco stilled, his eyes widening as he leaned down to sniff at Harry’s neck. He moaned loudly, resuming his thrusting at twice the speed he had been using before, crying out when Severus grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head backwards for a brutal kiss.  
  
Severus felt himself losing control, and gritted his teeth. “Bite him, Draco.” He ordered, releasing the blond’s hair.  
  
Draco leaned down to bite Harry directly over his mating mark, feeling Severus doing the same to him.   
  
Harry screamed, his orgasm rushing over him as his two mates followed him into the abyss.

 

*****

 

“Mm...” Draco stretched sleepily, gasping a bit at the soreness he felt, then grinning when the reason for it came to mind. “Sev?” He asked, shifting a bit. “Are you up?”   
  
Harry murmured something and snuggled up against Draco’s chest.  
  
“I’m up.” Severus whispered softly in Draco’s ear. “But we should let Harry sleep.”   
  
“Mm. ‘Ry’s ‘wake.” Harry mumbled, sitting up and blinking owlishly at them. “Whassa matter?” He asked, yawning.  
  
Draco grinned. “Nothing. How do you feel?”  
  
Harry stretched, smiling at the slight twinge that indicated that he had been ravished the night before. “Great. Last night was _wonderful_.” He said happily, a slight purr starting up.  
  
Draco preened. “Of _course_ it was. I shagged you silly.” He said, his own purr joining Harry’s.  
  
Severus snorted at the exchange and resulting noise. “And you, Draco?” He asked.  
  
Draco looked at him seriously. “You were _vicious_.” He informed Severus, then grinned. “And I _loved_ it.”  
  
Severus nodded, satisfied. “Stay here.” He told them, then went and got the box he had put in the top drawer of his desk, while the purrs of contentment faded, leaving a comfortable silence. When he turned around and Draco saw the jeweller’s box, he sat up and his eyes widened.   
  
“Ooh, are those them?” He asked reverently.  
  
Severus smiled. “Yes.” He said, amused by Draco’s anticipation.  
  
Draco was nearly drooling. A well-cared-for Malfoy could never have too much jewellery, and he was about to acquire the most important piece of his life.  
  
Harry sat up as Severus slid into bed between them. “Mm? Wha’s that?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Severus opened the case, letting the Subs look at the set of rings. Draco moaned softly, causing Harry to look at him and giggle.   
  
“Sev, does he get off on seeing people flaunt their wealth?” Harry asked, nodding to Draco.   
  
Severus smirked. “No, I think he’s aroused by things that glitter.” He replied.  
  
Draco huffed. “I _am_ here, you know.” He groused.  
  
Severus nodded. “Indeed.” He took Draco’s ring out and met Harry’s eyes. “We all need to be involved in this, Harry. Kiss him while I put the ring on his finger, yes?” He asked.  
  
Harry climbed over Severus’s lap. “Okay.” He said, then claimed Draco’s mouth, kissing him soundly.  
  
Severus licked his lips, slipping the ring onto Draco’s finger as he watched the two subs kissing right before his eyes.   
  
Harry pulled back finally, in order to breathe.   
  
Draco looked reverently at the ice blue diamond. “Oh, Sev, it’s _exquisite_.” He breathed.   
  
Severus smiled. “As are you.” He replied, then smiled at Harry and added, “ _Both_ of you.” He raised an eyebrow at Draco. “You remember how this is done in a pack?” He asked.  
  
Draco nodded and pulled out the emerald ring, he gave a quick nod to Severus, who claimed Harry’s mouth hungrily as Draco slipped the ring on, then cleared his throat, adjusting himself.  
  
Severus pulled back, breaking the kiss reluctantly.   
  
Harry blinked dazedly, licking his lips as he shook his head to clear it. He took a deep breath, then looked at the ring. His mouth fell open. “Wow.” He whispered, eyes wide. “Sev...” He looked up, awestruck. “Thank you.” Was all he could think to say.  
  
Severus shook his head. “Don’t thank me. I have very selfish reasons for getting you two rings of this grade. I want everyone who sees them to know that they are not good enough to steal you two from me. Besides, I needed something that had some hope of looking as beautiful as you two are. These gems are at least halfway there.” He said.  
  
Draco held the ring box out to Harry. “Your turn. I kiss him, you put the ring on.” He explained.  
  
Harry hesitantly took the ring. “It’s _huge_.” He said, comparing it to his own.  
  
Severus shrugged. “True doms have to deal with much bulkier rings, unfortunately. We aren’t considered delicate enough to get a pretty little trinket like yours.” He jokingly told Harry.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, then launched himself at Severus, kissing him.  
  
Harry took Severus’s large hand in his own, marvelling at how small his was in comparison. He carefully slipped the ring on, then gasped as a flash of light lit the room brightly, then faded again.  
  
Draco pulled out of the kiss and laughed delightedly. “Sev, we’re finally official!” He whooped.   
  
Harry blushed as Severus smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. “You now have two more people who will never leave you, Harry. No matter what comes our way, we have each other, and that’s all we need.”   
  
Draco nodded, smiling. “Well, that and a few babies.” His face fell and his eyes widened. “Speaking of which...” He said slowly.  
  
Severus froze. “Oh, _no_.” He said sternly.  
  
Draco paled and stared at his lap. “Well, I wasn’t expecting... And Harry hadn’t shown any real interest, so...” He gulped. “I didn’t take it. And I haven’t even _mentioned_ it to Harry yet.”  
  
Harry frowned. “What?”   
  
Severus groaned. “Draco, you complete and utter _idiot_!”   
  
Draco sniffed as a tear fell down his cheek. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
  
Harry crawled over to him and laid his cheek on Draco’s shoulder, nuzzling him. “Dray? What’s wrong? What were you talking about?”  
  
Draco shook his head. “There’s only one contraceptive potion that works for Sinicae, and it’s expensive to make. Sev made a batch over the summer. Enough to last a month. I forgot to take mine last night, and you haven’t taken any either.”  
  
Harry bit his lip. “Well, we’ll just hope that we got lucky.” He said.   
  
Severus shook his head. “The first time a Sinicus has sex, if they have not taken a contraceptive, they _will_ become pregnant. This is to make certain that the sub is not deserted later. A dom will not leave their young.”  
  
Harry’s breath left his body suddenly. “Are you saying that I... I’m...” He laid a hand on his stomach, looking at it with new interest. “A baby. _My_ baby.” He whispered. He smiled at Draco. “And yours.”   
  
Severus’s lips quirked. “And, legally, _mine_.” He reminded Harry.   
  
Harry squealed and threw himself at Severus, pushing the man over into a pile of pillows.   
  
Draco sighed, laying back and staring at the ceiling as he traced patterns on his stomach, imagining a little girl with long, straight black hair and either grey or light blue eyes. ‘Abelinda.’ He decided. ‘Abelinda Snape, if I have a girl.’  
  
Harry smiled at Draco as the blond sat back up. “You know,” He began happily, “I used to think about my future at night, when I laid in my cupboard. I never quite imagined it would be like this.”   
  
Draco frowned. “Cupboard?” He asked sharply.  
  
Harry froze. “Er... Yeah.” He said, cursing himself. “The Dursleys kept me in the cupboard under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter.” He told them softly.   
  
Draco summoned his wand as Severus grabbed his from the bedside table. “Side-along?” He asked lightly.  
  
Severus nodded sharply. “That’s acceptable.”   
  
Harry grabbed Draco’s arm. “Wait, what are you doing?!” He asked.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, who sucked in a breath. His pupils were slitted. “I’m going to commit murder in your defence. Don’t worry, the ministry can’t touch us if we’re defending our mate.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “You can’t _kill_ them!”  
  
Severus sighed. “Did they do anything else?” He asked tightly.  
  
Harry dropped Draco’s arm and stared at his lap. “Well...” He hedged.  
  
Severus grabbed his chin and jerked his face around to stare into his onyx eyes. “Legilimens.” He murmured.  
  
Harry gulped as memory after painful memory flashed before his eyes. Every cruel word, every brutal blow, every demeaning act he was forced to do, was laid bare.  
  
When Severus was finished, he stared at Harry for a few moments, seething. His pupils were nothing but vertical lines, barely visible in his rage. He took a deep breath, then let it out in a terrifying snarl. “I’m going to go find someone to maim. I’ll be back.” He growled, storming out of the room.  
  
Harry hunched his shoulders, feeling tainted by the past that had left its mark on his mind, if not his body. He’d never be normal, simply because he’d always be prone to letting things like that slip out.  
  
Draco sighed, laying his hand against Harry’s cheek and gently turning Harry’s head to face him. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t go after them. But I need to know... Did they ever... Force you to...”  
  
Harry bit his lip. “My uncle made me suck him off once. It never happened again after that.”  
  
Draco closed his eyes in pain. “Oh, Harry.” He whispered, gathering the smaller teen into his arms. “I’m so sorry. That will _never_ happen again! If you never want to do that, I’ll understand. He should be killed for that, though.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “I wouldn’t mind doing it for _you_ , or for _Sev_. I _love_ you both. It’s different with you two.” He murmured.  
  
Draco cupped Harry’s chin and kissed him.   
  
Harry clung to Draco. This wasn’t a kiss meant to enflame him. It was meant to comfort, to reassure them both that they were together and safe. It was sweet, tender, slow and thorough.  
  
Draco ran his hand through Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp with sure fingers. “I love you, Harry. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. “Can I take a nap? Sev brought up a lot of memories I want to sleep off.”   
  
Draco nodded, then helped him get comfortable.   
  
Once Harry was situated, Draco curled around him, pressed against his back, arms tightly wrapped around his waist.  


 


	5. The Draw

Draco looked up as Severus came in, looking satisfied.   
  
“Is he asleep?” Severus asked softly.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
Severus smirked. “They’ll never touch him again.” He said softly.  
  
Draco smirked back. “Good.” He breathed in satisfaction.  
  
Severus walked over to kneel in front of Harry’s sleeping form. “My little angel. How those Muggles mistreated you. Never again, little one.” He said, brushing Harry’s hair from his forehead and kissing the scar that had faded to silver when the Dark Lord fell.  
  
Draco nibbled his lower lip. “Sev?” He asked.  
  
“Hm?”   
  
Draco blushed. “I’m horny.” He said coyly.  
  
Severus locked eyes with him, raising a brow. “ _Are_ you, now?” He drawled.  
  
Draco nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Harry shifted. “Me more.” He rasped, pushing back against Draco. “An’ ‘m awake now.” He added.  
  
Severus chuckled. “Do you want a show, Draco?” He asked. “I still haven’t had Harry yet.”   
  
Draco’s eyes widened. “Oh, _yes_.” He breathed in excitement.  
  
Severus got into bed, pulling the covers off Harry’s still-nude body. He glanced at Draco. “No matter what, don’t interfere.”  
  
Draco frowned. “Why?”   
  
Severus smiled. “He’s a true sub. I’m going to let my instincts take over. Don’t worry; he’s built to handle it.” He assured the blond.  
  
Draco nodded, conjuring a chair to sit in to watch.  
  
Harry gasped when Severus’s mouth engulfed his cock, sucking greedily, fangs scraping against the skin roughly. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as Severus took him fully into his mouth, swallowing over the head of his cock.  
  
Draco gulped and began stroking himself, staring raptly at the two dark-haired figures on the bed.   
  
Severus pulled his mouth away from Harry and grabbed the small teen by the hips, flipping him over suddenly, causing him to lose his breath in surprise.   
  
Draco gasped, his eyes flying open wide as his cock throbbed at the show of total dominance. ‘Gods, that’s so sexy.’ He thought, moaning.  
  
Harry whimpered as Severus coaxed him onto all fours, knees spread as wide as they could go and shoulders pressed to the bed, back arched sharply, displaying himself for his dom.   
  
Severus bent and inhaled deeply, rubbing his cheek against the inside of Harry’s thigh, then lightly nipping the skin. He smirked and flattened his tongue against Harry’s balls, licking a long, wet trail from there over his entrance, finally stopping at his hips, where Severus paused to suck, leaving a dark red mark. After a moment, that tongue returned again, circling over the small pucker, pushing in just slightly.  
  
Harry whined, pushing back against the teasing pressure, then screamed in pleasure as it was thrust into his body as far as it could go.  
  
Severus chuckled, leaning back slightly to run his finger over Harry’s entrance, watching as it quivered.  
  
Harry whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. “Sev, _please_!” He begged, pushing his hips backward. “Do _something_!”   
  
Severus smirked, pushing his finger into Harry just far enough to check that his saliva had done its job. He smiled as his finger encountered warm wetness. He sat up and helped Harry flip back over, catching sight of Draco touching himself. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked.  
  
Draco looked at him through hooded eyes and grinned lazily. “Very much, yes.” He replied.  
  
“Sev!” Harry whined.  
  
Severus positioned himself over Harry, aligning himself with the teen’s entrance. “Open your eyes, my Angel.” He whispered.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find Severus gazing at him with those coal-black eyes of his.   
  
Severus smiled as Harry’s purrs began, letting the sweet sound wash over him. He rolled his hips forward slightly, rubbing himself against Harry’s entrance, then thrust into Harry, hearing the teen scream in pleasure.  
  
Harry screamed, his eyes widening and pupils dilating as he felt Severus’s cock force its way past his still-tight entrance. It hurt, it burned, it felt like he was being torn apart, and oh, but he wanted _more_! He pushed back against Severus, his purrs growing louder.  
  
Severus fisted his hand in Harry’s hair and yanked his head backwards, sinking his fangs into Harry, right on the shoulder, then he licked the wound, closing it, loathe to irreparably harm his sub.  
  
Draco groaned, fisting himself with renewed vigour, aroused beyond belief at this new, even more forceful side of Severus.  
  
Severus groaned helplessly. Harry was purring, moaning, whimpering, mewling and making various other delicious noises while pushing himself back to meet him thrust for thrust, and Severus’s control was nearly at an end.   
  
Harry needed to do something. He _needed_ Severus to completely succumb to his instincts. Suddenly, he smirked wickedly. He had an idea.  
  
Severus felt his cock throb at the smirk Harry was giving him. He started in surprise when Harry lunged up and wrapped his arms around the dom’s neck. He hissed in a breath as Harry’s tongue flattened against the base of his throat and laved a wet trail up his neck, stopping at his earlobe, which Harry took into his mouth and suckled.  
  
Draco watched Severus’s eyes as Harry licked his neck, breath quickening as Sev’s pupils turned into thin black lines. When Harry’s mouth closed over Sev’s earlobe, Severus began growling. Draco cried out at the sound, his orgasm swamping him.  
  
Severus shoved Harry back, grabbing his hands and pinning them above Harry’s head. He held them there with one hand, grabbing Harry’s leg in his free hand, pushing it up against Harry’s chest and pounding deep into the sub. He pulled his lips back in a feral snarl, growling loudly.   
  
Harry was crying out in ecstasy with every brutal thrust, feeling like his cock was about to explode, but no matter what, he just couldn’t come, and he had no idea why. He could feel Severus’ nails leaving cuts on his wrists, where he had them in a vice-like grip.   
  
Severus sucked in a breath as his balls tightened. He leaned down and plunged his fangs deep into Harry’s neck, letting the blood pool in his mouth, and came, Harry’s inner muscles squeezing him in a painfully tight grip as the sub screamed incoherently, coming hard.  
  
Draco met Severus’s eyes as the dom gently released Harry, closing the wounds he had left and kissing him gently.   
  
“Sev?”  
  
Severus looked at Draco. “Yes?”   
  
Draco blushed. “How come you never get that rough with _me_?” He asked, a little jealous.  
  
Severus stared at him, intently. “Do you _want_ me to?” He asked cautiously.  
  
Draco nodded. “It was really hot.” He said.  
  
Severus smiled. “Then I will. I didn’t know if you’d like it. You are, after all, not a _true_ sub. I didn’t know how you’d take it.”  
  
Harry opened his glazed, sated eyes, staring at Draco sleepily. “Dray, come to bed.” He said, holding out a hand.  
  
Draco got into the bed and curled around Harry, who was facing Severus, snuggled into his chest.   
  
Severus draped an arm over Harry, resting his hand possessively on Draco’s hip. “Sleep. We’ll have a long day tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

“Sev, I gotta get up. I want my pyjamas. It’s cold.” Harry whined.  
  
Severus grunted, lifting his arm just long enough for Harry to slip out of the bed, then letting it drop back over Draco’s shoulder.  
  
Harry slipped through the bathroom and into his room, quickly putting his pyjamas on. He looked over at his wall and noticed something new. There was a portrait on it that hadn’t been there before, of a man with long black hair, smiling and waving at him. “Er, hi.” He said. “Who are you?”  
  
“Salazar Slytherin, Little Sub. I see you’ve discovered my rooms.”   
  
Harry blinked. “Oh. Yeah. Is it true that you had a... Harem?” He asked, blushing.  
  
Salazar licked his lips and grinned salaciously. “Oh, yes. And all of them were _so_ well-built. Filled me full, they did. _Especially_ Godric. _Merlin_ , he had a wonderful cock.”  
  
Harry bit his lip. “You’re...”   
  
Salazar laughed. “A sub, like you? Yes. I loved being pounded into. Just felt... Right.”  
  
Harry’s blush deepened. ‘He’s rather blunt, isn’t he?’ He thought. “Who exactly was in your harem?” He asked.  
  
Salazar leered. “Just about every prominent pureblood family of the time was represented. There was a Weasley, _two_ Blacks, a Malfoy, a Prince, Lestrange twins, oh, they were _amazing_ , did _everything_ in unison... Um... A Dumbledore, he was _nothing_ like your headmaster, though, unless you count a liking for sweets, a Prewett, he was the first and one of only two I bore a child for. Well, _children_ , actually. Had twins both times. Damn fertility. Mm, I had _three_ McGonagalls. A father and his two sons. If I remember correctly, there were even a couple of Ravenclaws. Yes, Rowena was quite upset with me over that. Her nephews, see.”   
  
Harry noticed that his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. “Wow.” He breathed.  
  
“Indeed.” Salazar purred.  
  
Harry smiled. “Well, I think my doms would be surprised to learn that you were a sub.”  
  
Salazar laughed. “I choose Slytherins by taking into account how greedy and lazy they are, among the other things. I was a very demanding and insatiable sub. I _wanted_ , almost constantly.” He winked at Harry. “That wanting, you’ve felt it?”   
  
Harry nodded. “Yes. It’s like...”  
  
Salazar sighed. “It’s as if you’re on fire. Your blood feels like lava in your veins and only intercourse can quench the flame.”   
  
Harry blushed. “Yeah, that’s about it.”  
  
Salazar smiled. “And how are you handling your doms? Can you use the Draw yet?”   
  
Harry’s brow furrowed. “The what?”   
  
Salazar gaped at him. “Oh, Harry, you poor child.” He grinned. “I have _so_ much to teach you.”  


*****

 

Harry groaned, hearing Draco’s voice from beyond the door to the training room Salazar had allowed him into. Unfortunately, one could only enter with Sal’s consent, and neither Draco nor Sev had that yet.   
  
“Sev, he’s not in the rooms at _all_!” Draco’s voice sounded worried.  
  
Harry dropped the Draw, panting. “I think I should get back out there now, Sal.” He said. “I can use the Draw now, and if there’s anything else to learn, you can just tell me when I’m in my room and I’ll meet you in here.”  
  
Salazar sighed. “Fine. Have fun, Little Sub.”  
  
Harry smiled. “I’m sure I will.”  
  
The door appeared again and he left, seeing Draco’s mouth drop open as he emerged from the hidden room. “Where did _you_ just come from?!”  
  
Harry blushed. “A training room. I’m the only one allowed in it, though. It’s, uh, for true subs.” He lied.  
  
Draco frowned. “Oh. That sucks. Well, now that we’ve found you, get dressed. It’s almost time for charms.” He ordered.   
  
Harry sighed. “Honestly, what good is having a free period first thing in the morning if you can’t _enjoy_ it?”   
  
*****  
  
Draco watched Harry’s hips sway as they walked into Potions. Mm, the teen was _delicious_.  
  
Severus sighed, watching Draco drooling in Har—No, _Potter_ , they were in class, dammit—Potter’s direction as the boy sat with his friends.   
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron. “After class, Room of Requirement. I have _big_ news.” He whispered, then took out a quill and parchment and sat, waiting attentively for class to start.  
  
Severus inwardly smiled. ‘Maybe his potions grade will improve, after all.’ Then he raised a brow. “We’re brewing today. Get with your partners.”   
  
Harry gave Ron and Hermione an apologetic smile as he grabbed his things and flounced—the boy actually _flounced_ —over to sit next to Draco. “Love you.” He whispered to the blond, who smirked back.   
  
“And well you should.” He replied in a whisper, then he relented. “Love you back, Scarhead.”  
  
Severus assigned each pair a different potion. When Severus laid the assignment on Harry and Draco’s desk, Draco sucked in a breath and leaned back, staring at the paper in shock. "Ooh, Harry, this is a tough one. Do you think we can do it?”   
  
Harry snickered. “We’ve ‘done it’ before, haven’t we?” He teased.   
  
Draco smacked him upside the head.   
  
“ _Ow_!”   
  
“Be serious! This potion requires concentration. Now, take the paper and go get the ingredients.” He ordered.   
  
Harry went, grumbling about ‘nasty Slytherin boyfriends’ and ‘damn potions.’   
  
Severus caught Harry’s eye and smirked as he passed the desk.   
  
Harry smirked back and flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, his cheeks tinting in embarrassment at his blatant flirting, so unlike him.   
  
Severus was pleasantly surprised at the show. Harry was trying to become more... Seductive, perhaps? It was rather cute.  
  
Draco watched Harry flirting with Severus and felt his heart flip. If Harry and Severus could keep getting along so well long enough for Harry to learn to trust Severus, they would have few problems in life. However, if there were a fight...   
  
Well, suffice to say that neither of them was weak or stupid.  
  
And Draco didn’t want to be in the crossfire.  



	6. Alana and Jared

“ _Sev_! _Goddamn it_! _Two feet_?!” Harry screeched.  
  
Severus sighed. “If you aren’t familiar with poisons that cannot be cured by a bezoar, then you will _not_ pass your N.E.W.T.s. And I _refuse_ to see you two fail Potions.” He replied.  
  
Harry screamed in rage, his eyes screwing shut as his mouth opened wide. The scream was cut off as Severus moved inhumanly fast, stuffing the open mouth full of Pumpkin Pasties. Harry’s mouth closed, cheeks puffed out around the sweet, and he glared at Severus balefully as he chewed.  
  
Severus sighed, and grabbed a chocolate bar to toss it at Draco, who had been watching interestedly. “Eat this before _you_ go barmy, too, please.” He said wearily.  
  
Draco slowly began unwrapping the candy. He didn’t _need_ it as badly as Harry did most of the time, but he did get snippy without it, though it took a bit longer and he wasn’t quite as melodramatic.  
  
Severus sat in his armchair, moaning as he buried his face in his hands. “Dammit, Draco, I gave you the contraceptive for this _exact_ reason.” He moaned, and promptly found a chocolate bar smacking into the side of his head.  
  
“ _I told you why I wasn’t on it, you arsehole_!!! _I didn’t do this on purpose_!!!” Draco screamed, tears in his eyes, then he stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
No, not melodramatic at all.  
  
*****  
  
Harry bit into the Twix bar Hermione had given him, staring blankly at Ron as he stared at the charms essay that refused to write itself for him. Finally, he sighed and turned to face Harry. "Hey, mate, you have a uterus, right? I was just wondering." He asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess. Where else would a baby grow?" He shoved the second Twix into his mouth and chewed.  
  
"Well, how's the baby getting out?" Ginny asked, suddenly interested.  
  
Ron paled. "Eh, same way it got in, I would think." He answered quietly.  
  
Ginny winced. "So he's going to crap a baby?! That would _hurt_!"  
  
Harry froze. "Yes. Yes, it would." He stood. "I need to talk to Severus." He said, then left to head to the dungeons.  
  
He found Severus's scent coming from the man's lab. He knocked.  
  
"Go away." Severus's voice came from the inside.  
  
"Sir?" Harry called.  
  
Severus's came again, a bit warmer this time. "Harry, I'll see you in a little bit. Go wait in the Rooms if you want."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and reached deep within, finding the Draw and pulling it up, then pushing it up through his skin, filling the air with the scent of warm vanilla. "Sev?" He called sweetly. "I _really_ need to talk to you. I'm worried about something."  
  
Severus froze at the scent coming from behind his door. He smirked. 'That sneaky little boy.' He thought, amused. "I'll be out in a second." He called, casting a preservation spell on the potion as his cock hardened from the scent.  
  
Harry smiled at Severus when the man opened the door and immediately grabbed two handfuls of his unruly hair, pulling it, causing Harry's head to tilt back so that Severus could plunder his mouth.  
  
"Gods, Harry." He murmured, raising his head. "You taste _delicious_ when you do that." He growled, pupils slitted and fangs lengthened.  
  
Harry shivered. Severus was close to losing control of himself. "Sir, I wanted to ask you a question." He said.  
  
Severus smirked. "And I trust you know what you just did?" He countered.  
  
Harry smiled. "I used the Draw. And yes, I know that it means I'll pay for the favour with sex. I don't mind, really." He said, blushing, but meeting Severus's eyes the whole time.  
  
Severus smiled, pleased with Harry's progress. The teen would be a master of flirtation and seduction in no time. "Very well." He conceded. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to know... How will I give birth? I don't exactly have a birth canal." He said.  
  
Severus smiled. "Ah. You will wake as a female on the day you are to give birth. After you give birth, you will have enough strength to stay awake for about five minutes to see your child, then you will fall asleep and your body will revert to its natural state. And if you want, you will be able to breastfeed. While still retaining your bits." He said, grinning wolfishly.  
  
Harry blushed. "Okay. So, now..."  
  
Severus took Harry's hand. "Would be a good time for me to collect that 'sex' you mentioned." He purred.  
  
Harry felt himself flush as Severus began leading him to their chambers.  
  
Severus smiled, leading Harry into the bathroom. Draco was lounging in the bath. "We require your assistance." Severus informed him.  
  
Draco inhaled, then smirked, getting up and standing gloriously nude and shameless.  
  
Severus took Draco's hand in his free hand, and led them both into his bedroom. He released them and sat in his armchair. "Draco, I want to watch you both." He said, undressing Harry with a quick spell. He was in the mood to see something beautiful, and he knew that the first time Draco had Harry all to himself would be slow and tender, and therefore, a beautiful thing to watch.  
  
Draco took Harry's hand and lay on the bed, pulling the other teen with him. He pulled Harry on top of him and began kissing him. His hands ran through Harry's hair, gently. He moaned softly as Harry's hardness rubbed up against his. He broke the kiss and pressed three fingers to Harry's lips.  
  
Harry took them into his mouth, looking curiously at Draco as his tongue swirled around then suggestively.  
  
"Nice and wet." Draco purred. "I'm not lubing them."  
  
Harry's eyes darkened, and he began coating the fingers with copious amounts of saliva.  
  
Draco used the time to buck up against Harry, causing the boy to whimper. When his fingers were wet enough, the blond took his fingers out of Harry's mouth, running them down his back and slowly easing one into the teen.  
  
Harry arched backwards, his purrs filling the room as he panted.  
  
Severus began stroking himself, watching his two young lovers. Draco was being more gentle than Severus ever could be, but Harry seemed to like it all the same.  
  
Draco eased a second finger in, scissoring them carefully. He rolled over, lying on top of Harry.  
  
Draco slid down Harry's body, burying his face in Harry's groin and inhaling deeply. The smell of warm vanilla was still very strong in that area, and he moaned, nuzzling Harry's hard cock.  
  
Harry mewled, bucking his hips upward and purring softer, in a seemingly pleading way.  
  
Draco took Harry's erection into his mouth, suckling softly, moaning around the length. He swiped his tongue over the head, tasting the sweetness of Harry's seed.  
  
Harry whimpered, twining his fingers through Draco's hair, but not pushing down on the blond’s head. He was a true sub, and it wasn't in his nature to be that aggressive in bed. He did, however, raise his hips pleadingly, arching his back, when Draco added the third and last finger. He whined, pushing his hips toward Draco, panting. "Please." He said, nearly crying.  
  
Draco smiled and raised himself up to kiss Harry again, rolling the sub on top of him once more. He pushed him into a sitting position. "Ride me, Harry." He whispered, running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
Harry gasped, then nodded. He lifted himself up, helping Draco hold himself still, then lowered himself slowly over the hard length of flesh, breathing harshly through his teeth.  
  
Draco tensed. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "It's... Deeper... Than last time..." He huffed out.  
  
Draco looked at Severus worriedly.  
  
Severus shrugged. "Positioning, Mr. Malfoy, is important." He said unhelpfully.  
  
Draco held onto Harry's hips. "Breathe. Work through it. You'll be fine." He said.  
  
Harry nodded, then raised himself up almost completely, only to slam back down, howling with sudden, unexpected pleasure as Draco's erection crashed full-on into his prostate.  
  
"Circe!" Draco yelped, bucking involuntarily. "Are you _trying_ to kill me, Harry?! What the hell?!"  
  
Harry moaned. "Sorry! It was _so_ good, though!"  
  
Draco nodded, panting. "Okay. Do your worst." He said, managing to smirk until Harry raised himself and lowered himself slowly, moaning.  
  
Harry stared into Draco's eyes, watching him as he fucked himself. Draco's mouth opened, his breathing harsh.  
  
Draco moaned, then bit his lip, blushing.  
  
"Draco, I want to hear you." Severus's voice intoned calmly.  
  
Harry glanced over and saw the man slowly fisting himself, his eyes glistening darkly as he watched them. The Gryffindor whined, his purrs growing louder at the thought that both his doms were enjoying themselves.  
  
Draco gave in, moaning loudly.  
  
Harry sped up, gasping in pleasure.  
  
Suddenly, the world was a blur and he was moving. Draco flipped him over roughly.  
  
"Sorry. You weren't fast enough." He explained. “And I kind of want you mindless, while we’re at it.”  
  
“Okay. _Ah_!!!” Harry froze, coming suddenly, as Draco sunk his fangs into the mark on his neck.  
  
Draco chuckled darkly, pistoning his hips.  
  
Harry was dying. Dying of intense pleasure and overstimulation. He could feel it. His prostate was screaming in agony, for Draco to either stop or kill him.  
  
Severus tensed, feeling his balls tighten. “Draco, look at me.” He said urgently.  
  
Draco looked over, panting.  
  
“Legilimens.”  
  
Harry gasped as Draco’s body suddenly stiffened, then the blond was wailing as his release and Severus’ became one and the same. Harry’s purrs and their cries formed a symphony of pleasure, and Harry smiled languidly. “Mm. I like this whole ‘Draw’ thing. It’s _fun_.”  
  
Draco collapsed onto Harry’s sweaty chest, resting his head in the curve of the brunet’s shoulder. “Harry, you are so adorable.”  
  
“I’m actually _sexy_ and _masculine_ , thank you. I’m not adorable.” He pouted.  
  
Adorably.  
  
“Draco, Harry is not adorable.”  
  
“Thank you, Sev.”  
  
“He’s _cute_.”

 

“ _Hey_!!!”

 

*****

 

“This one, then. And we only have an hour before Sev wants us back.” Draco clasped the necklace around Harry's neck, then stepped back, smiling. “That looks good on you.”

 

Harry fingered the small snake resting in the hollow of his throat. “I like it, Dray. Thank you.” He said softly, meeting Draco’s eyes with a shy smile.

 

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him.

 

Harry pulled away as the door opened and two people walked into the jewellery store.

 

Harry and Draco assessed the couple.

 

The young woman was slim, but athletic, with long black curls and amber eyes. She wore a long pink dress that clung to her torso, fanning out when it reached her waist. She had her fingernails painted to match it, as well as her toes, which were bared by the white sandals she wore.

 

The young man beside her was about the same age as Harry and Draco. He had short, shaggy dark blond hair and kind brown eyes. He was slender, of the same build Harry was.

 

Harry sensed something familiar about them and took a step forward. Suddenly, Draco’s scent flooded over him and he froze, his head snapping around to stare at Draco in shock.

 

He was standing stock-still, hands clenched at his sides, his features an impenetrable mask.

 

The other boy seemed spellbound by Draco. He took a step forward—and a stronger scent, reminiscent of Severus’, filled the air.

 

The woman tsked. “For shame, little pseudo-sub. You have your own. No trying to steal mine.”

 

Draco gritted his teeth and scowled at her. “I’m _trying_ to keep my packmate from going to you. Our dom would _kill_ me.”

 

The woman smiled. “Oh. Well, in that case.” Her scent dissipated, and Draco withdrew his. “My name’s Alana. Sorry we got off to a shaky start.”

 

Draco nodded tersely. “Draco.” He said.

 

Alana smiled. “This is my sub, Jared.”

 

Draco sized Jared up. “This is Harry.” He said.

 

Harry glared at him. “I could have introduced myself!” He protested.

 

Draco glared right back. “You’re a sub. It’s your dom’s job to introduce you to other doms.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said quietly.

 

Draco sighed, his face contrite. “Harry, I’m sorry. Come here.” He said, opening his arms. “I shouldn’t snap at you for that. You didn’t know.”

 

Harry moved into Draco’s arms, nuzzling the blond’s chest and smiling widely. “It’s okay, I understand. You’re pregnant, after all. It’s only natural to be hormonal.”

 

“I asked you not to bring that up, right?”

 

Harry giggled. “Couldn’t help it.”

 

*****

 

Draco sighed in disgust as Harry smiled and, again, a strong vanilla scent flooded over him. He turned to glare at the sub. “Are you _trying_ to make me drag you back to Hogwarts?!” He asked over his ice cream.

 

"We just want to know if the Draw works on other subs." He explained petulantly.

 

Jared shrugged. "I smell it, but it doesn't make me want to jump your bones."

 

Draco growled as the scent of warm honey overlaid Harry's.

 

Harry shrugged. “Same here.”

 

Alana eyed Jared hungrily. “I think it’s time to go home.”

 

Draco stood up. “Harry, let’s go.”

 

Harry smiled at the tone. He was going to get pounded into the mattress. “Yes, Dray.” He said docilely, following the blond.

 


	7. Two in One

Three hours later…

 

Harry lay on the couch in the main area of their rooms, happily munching on a crunch bar and listening to Draco rant as he waved his bare feet in the air behind him.

 

“ _And_ he was experimenting with the _Draw_! In _public_!” Draco shouted at Sev, pacing in front of the couch.

 

Harry just rolled his eyes. “Yes, but Jared said it didn’t work on him, remember?”

 

Severus looked up from the essays he was grading and stared impassively at Harry. “But his dom is still susceptible to the sexual pull, regardless. As are any other doms anywhere in the vicinity, and some don’t care to hold back for any reason.” He said, his voice cold and his pupils once again elliptical with his anger.

 

Harry stilled, the candy halfway to his mouth. “Oh.” He said in a small voice, realization dawning on him.

 

Severus sighed. “Eat your candy, angel. There’s no damage done, so just see that it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“Angel?” Harry wrinkled his nose. “I’m not an angel!”

 

“Here, here.” Draco pitched in, earning him a glare from Harry.

 

Harry sat up and glared at Draco, pointing a finger at him. “ _You_! _Booty lockdown_! _For a month_!”

 

“ _What_?! _You can’t do that_!”

 

“ _I just did_!”

 

“SEV!!”

 

Severus covered his ears, wincing at the high-pitched screeching Draco was doing. “Please, you two! My ears are bleeding.”

 

Harry pouted. “Draco thinks I’m bad.” He said sadly.

 

Draco sighed. “I never said that. I just said you weren’t an angel. You’re too sexy to be an angel.”

 

“ _Am n_ -” Harry cocked his head. “Sexy? I can live with sexy.” He smiled, sitting back down on the couch heavily.

 

Severus snorted and went back to his work, hoping that his subs would stay silent long enough for him to grade the essays he was working on.

 

*****

 

“Oh, _yes_! _Harder_! Oh, Draco, that was so— _Ahh_! _More_!”

 

Severus sighed, pulling his pillow up over his head. ‘Honestly, the _one_ day I _need_ to get extra sleep, and even kicking them out of the room doesn’t work!’ He thought to himself. ‘If only those antidotes could brew themselves…’

 

“ _Oh_ , _Fuuuck_!” Harry screamed as he reached his climax, causing Severus to wince in sympathy for Draco’s poor ears.

 

*****

  
Harry fairly buzzed with excitement.

 

Jared had sent him an owl asking if they could hang out in Hogsmeade without their doms for a day of fun, and Harry had convinced Severus and Draco to meet them and release Harry into Jared’s temporary care.

 

“Ah, Draco. Hello again. I take it you are their dom? I am Alana.”

 

Severus took her hand, kissing it and bowing. “I am Severus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said.

 

Alana blushed and giggled. “Oh, you _are_ a charmer!”

 

Jared pouted, glancing toward Harry.

 

Alana sighed indulgently. “Severus, my sub would like to play with yours. He’s never known another true sub he wasn't related to. Could they have the day to be the children they are at heart? Jared is capable of defending himself and can keep Harry from trouble.”

 

Severus sized up Jared. “Very well.” He finally said.

 

Jared beamed and grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging Harry toward Honeydukes. “Let’s go! This is gonna be _great_!”

 

Harry laughed as Jared took him into Honeydukes. “Why are we getting candy? I thought you wanted to hang out?”

 

“Which is always better on a sugar high!” Jared announced, waving his arms around wildly. “Come on, let’s shop!”

 

*****

 

“And we got fudge too, Draco. I got some for you!” Harry said, handing Draco a half-pound of fudge as he kicked his trousers and boxers off. “And Sev, look what I found for you!” Harry opened another bag and pulled out a book that looked a few centuries old.

 

“What is this?” Severus asked, taking it. He opened it and gasped. “Dear Merlin! How much did you spend on this, Harry? I can’t accept it!”

 

Harry swallowed the mouthful of fudge he had been working on and snorted, laying between his two doms on the couch. “ _I’m_ never gonna use it. I didn’t even know Rowena Ravenclaw had _created_ any potions. Besides, there’s one in there to help if a male becomes pregnant and needs help lactating after…” Harry blushed as both Severus and Draco turned wide eyes to him.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close. “Are you worried about that, Angel? You are built for it, there will be _no_ problems.”

 

Draco snorted. “Harry, Sinicae don’t need any help. Our bodies are adaptable.”

 

“Well, I didn’t know that!” Harry grumbled defensively.

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know. Would you like more education?” Severus asked.

 

Harry licked his lips, looking up at Severus. “I think I would, yes.”

 

Severus smirked at Draco. “Would you like to help me demonstrate to our little sub just _how_ strong his tiny body really is?”

 

Draco gasped at what Severus was implying. “Are you _sure_ he’s ready for that?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Then yes.”

 

Severus picked Harry up, carrying the teen to their bed. He laid him down and began stripping.

 

Harry watched Draco and Severus undressing, growing harder by the second.

 

Draco smirked, lying down next to Harry on the bed. He kissed the brunet, reaching out to toy with a nipple as Sev grabbed the lube, bringing it within reach of the bed.

 

“Draco, would you like top, or bottom?” Severus asked.

 

Draco frowned. “Bottom. You know how much to prepare him better than me, and I don’t want him hurt.” He murmured, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

 

Severus smiled, then picked up Harry, laying him facedown on top of Draco.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, hello, Love.” He purred, then captured Harry’s mouth with his own, smiling into the kiss as Harry began purring.

 

Severus leaned down and spread Harry’s cheeks, lapping eagerly at the small hole, then pushing his tongue in the tiniest bit, only to pull it back out, causing Harry to whimper through his purrs.

 

Draco moaned, arching up under Harry, rubbing their cocks together. “Sev, be quick about it. I won’t be able to hold out much longer if he keeps making _those_ noises.” He ground out.

 

Severus chuckled. “Harry, perhaps it would be kind to let Draco retain _some_ semblance of sanity, both for him, and for yourself.”

 

Harry moaned in uncertainty, raising his hips. “More?” He asked softly, his purrs still there, but fading as his attention was directed elsewhere.

 

Severus smirked, bending his head down and sinking his tongue fully into Harry’s body.

 

Harry sobbed in pleasure at the fullness, convulsing, though it was nowhere near as much as he _really_ wanted.

 

Draco chuckled. “Is he almost ready yet?” He asked, his voice husky.

 

“Soon, Draco.” Severus replied, amusement in his tone.

 

Harry whimpered as that tongue began its work, thrusting and pulling out again, causing him to push back against it eagerly. “Sever- _Ah_!” Harry threw his head back as two fingers, slick with lube, joined the tongue in pushing into his body.

 

“Draco.” Severus ground out. “He’s ready for you.”

 

Draco smirked. He reached down and positioned himself, pushing into Harry with one quick thrust.

 

Harry whimpered, pushing back, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Mm…” He sighed, his head falling back to rest against Severus’ chest as he rode Draco slowly, letting the blond’s cock sink into him all the way, before raising himself almost completely off of it, only to repeat the process.

 

Draco growled, his hands gripping Harry’s hips, steadying the Gryffindor as his legs trembled. “Don’t you _dare_ stop now.” He hissed, when Harry’s rhythm faltered.

 

Severus chuckled, leaning down and running his tongue over Harry’s stretched hole. He eased his finger in again, adding more lube to Harry’s entrance as he did so.

 

Harry keened as Severus fingered him, pushing back mindlessly.

 

Severus smiled. “Very good.” He praised Harry, brushing a hand through the teen’s hair as he spoke. “Stay calm, Harry. You can handle this, and I don’t want you hurt.” He added a second finger, and Harry gasped in surprise.

 

It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. “Sev..?”

 

Severus chuckled. “Push back, Harry. This will most likely sting a bit, but it won’t kill you, I promise.”

 

Harry gasped as a third finger slipped into him and Draco stilled, waiting as Harry groaned, his purrs fading. “Oww…” Harry whimpered.

 

Severus laid a steadying hand on the base of Harry’s spine. “ _Push_. _Back_.” He said firmly.

 

Harry pushed back against the fingers, and Severus began to slide them back out, adding more lube before he pushed them in again as one.

 

Harry hissed through his teeth, his eyes closing in pain.

 

“Harry?” Draco asked, his voice tight as Harry clenched down on him tightly, a spasm of pain shooting through his body.

 

“He’d be _fine_ , if he’d bloody well _relax_.” Severus growled, then hooked his fingers.

 

Harry mewled in pleasure, his body liquefying.

 

Severus chuckled. “There. Is that better?”

 

“Mm.” Harry sighed, his purrs making their appearance known again.

 

Severus locked eyes with Draco. “Do. Not. Move.” He said softly.

 

Draco nodded, grabbing onto Harry’s hips to hold him still as well.

 

Severus positioned himself, then slowly eased into Harry, not going too fast, but not slowing down either.

 

Harry gasped, then groaned, clenching his teeth. He pushed back against Severus, sighing when the pain eased somewhat, instead being replaced with a slightly uncomfortable burning.

 

Draco gasped when Severus finally stilled, sighing. He moaned at the feel of their dom pressed against him inside their sub’s body.

 

Harry experimentally rocked his hips, then gasped, stilling, his face flushing as his teeth sunk into his lower lip again.

 

Severus stroked his cheek, smiling. “Harry, there are silencing charms. You know that. Do not be afraid to scream for us.” He said, his voice low and silky-smooth. He pulled out halfway, then slammed back in.

 

Both Harry and Draco screamed.

 

Severus chuckled. “Draco, _do_ control yourself. We wanted to show Harry what he is capable of, remember?”

 

Draco bared his teeth, his pupils slitted. “Then stop tormenting _me_ , dammit!” He snapped, then moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as Severus thrust lazily into Harry, his prick rubbing against Draco’s the entire way.

 

Harry whimpered.

 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling him slightly off his cock, then guiding him back on. “Mm, how is that, Love?” He drawled.

 

Harry whined, his purrs growing louder by the second, filling the entire room with a low rumble.

 

Draco and Severus quickly found a rhythm, one pulling out as the other pushed in, creating a delicious friction, both for Harry’s prostate and their own aching lengths.

 

Severus rolled his hips lazily, smiling at Draco as the teen’s face slowly pinked, eyes darkening and taking on the look of molten mercury, shining and iridescent, making him look positively demonic. His fangs were fully elongated, peeking out from beneath bitten red lips. “Ohh…” Draco moaned, arching his back, pushing deep into Harry.

 

Harry cried out, the sound almost a sob.

 

Severus caught Draco’s eyes and mouthed: “You take left, I’ll take right?” Indicating Harry’s shoulders.

 

Draco smirked and gave him a quick nod.

 

Severus pulled out, pausing so Draco could do the same, both leaving only the tip of their cocks within Harry’s entrance, then they both thrust in at once, sinking their teeth into each of Harry’s shoulders at the same time.

 

Harry screamed mindlessly, loudly enough to cause the silencing charms to fail, as he came like he’d never orgasm again.

 

Draco shouted and Severus grunted as Harry’s quivering passage forced their orgasms out of them as well.

 

Draco panted as Severus rolled off of them, Harry unable to do more than lay on top of him like a wet sponge, moaning incoherently.

 

Draco suddenly giggled.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “What, if I may ask, could you possibly find _amusing_ about that?” He asked, exasperated.

 

Draco indicated Harry. “I think we’ve finally fucked him senseless.”

 

“Uhhhh… Huhhhhh…” Harry dazedly confirmed, a goofy smile spreading across his lips. “Mmmmm…”

 


	8. The Warning

“Next time Dumbledore wants to have us for tea, can you have him invite Harry, too? I got lonely.”

 

“Draco, Harry would not have the attention span, nor the _decorum_ , required for such a meeting.”

 

Draco and Severus paused outside the entrance to Slytherin’s rooms, hearing music blaring inside.

 

Severus looked at Draco, eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

Draco sighed. “Oh, _fine_!” He huffed, then walked into the room.

 

Harry was screaming along with the music, headbanging to the beat, jumping around like a maniac, and pantomiming playing the drums.

 

Draco gaped at him for a few moments, then turned and left the room unseen. He shook his head sadly at Severus. “He’s lost it. St. Mungo’s is the only way.”

 

Severus sighed irritably, pushing past Draco into the room just as the singer and Harry screamed the word “tonight” and the song ended with the sound of rain.

 

Harry smiled at his dom, pulling out his wand as a new song came on. “Finite Incantatum.” He said to turn it off. “Sev!” He launched himself into Severus’ arms. “And Dray!” He added, trying to squirm out of Severus’ grasp.

 

The dom tightened his hold. “ _What_ ,” He growled, “Were you trying to accomplish with that scene?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Just needed to blow off some steam.” He answered.

 

Draco frowned. “That jumping around could have hurt my son, you know.” He said, sounding a little bit worried.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “You really think I’d do something that could hurt our baby?” He asked in a small, hurt voice, laying a protective hand over his abdomen. “Dray, I’m not _that_ impulsive. And how do you know it’s a _boy_? It could just as easily be a _girl_.” He pointed out.

 

Draco smirked. “No Malfoy has had a female heir in three hundred years.”

 

Harry frowned. "Oh. Well, there's a first time for everything, I suppose."

 

Draco sneered. “The bloody hell do you mean by that?!”

 

Harry looked down at the hand caressing his stomach. “I’m having a girl. _You’re_ having a _boy_.”

 

Severus smiled. “How do you know that, Harry?”

 

“I just… Do.” Harry said, frowning in confusion.

 

“Draco, our sub can sense life forces. A rare skill, I’m very proud of that.” Severus said happily.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I fathered a _girl_? Bloody hell, I’ll have to lock her away when she hits puberty.”

 

Harry glared at him, pulling his wand out. He opened his mouth, but instead of words, Draco paled as sibilant hissing emerged.

 

He ducked the stream of blue light, cursing. “Harry, I didn’t mean it!”

 

Harry scowled at him.

 

//Don’t say things you’ll regret!//

 

“Harry?”

 

//Fucking bastard.//

 

“Love?” Severus spoke.

 

Harry took a deep breath.

 

“Dray?”

 

Draco smiled, relieved. “Yes?”

 

“Booty. Lockdown.” He snapped, then turned and headed to his room, slamming the door behind him and throwing up a powerful ward.

 

Draco cursed. “Bloody _hell_! Not _again_!”

 

Severus sighed. ‘They’ll kill me soon.’

 

*****

 

Harry opened his door a crack and peeked out. “Are you alone?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus looked up from his book, then sighed, putting it down. “Yes. Why?”

 

Harry smirked, then came out, pointing his wand at the stereo system.

 

He quickly turned his wand on Severus. “Incarcerous.”

 

Severus raised a brow at the ropes.

 

Harry smirked as Marilyn Manson’s “Personal Jesus” came on. He started swaying to the beat, running his hands over his body, dragging his shirt up to bare his chest, then back down, slipping the waistband of his pants down to bare some skin, as his hips gyrated to the beat.

 

Severus sucked in a quick breath, his pupils slitting as he watched, raptly. He started struggling against the bonds.

 

Harry licked his lips, closing his eyes halfway, looking at Severus through sultry bedroom eyes, as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, opening his mouth and panting.

 

Severus growled, watching Harry slowly bare his chest, running his own hands over those pert, pink nipples, biting his lip at the feeling. Harry became bolder, unbuttoning the top button of his pants, proving that he wore nothing underneath, as a small patch of dark hair became visible. He slid his hand under the pants, rubbing himself slowly and moaning.

 

Severus’s nostrils flared as Harry began to use the Draw, and with a mighty growl, he broke through the ropes binding him.

 

Harry’s eyes widened fearfully. He squeaked, turning to escape back to his room. Before he made it to his door, Severus was on him, pinning him to the floor and pulling his pants off in one swift movement.

 

“I am going to _fuck_ you, Harry. You are going to scream for me. You are going to _beg_ for me. And you, my Angel, are going to _thoroughly_ enjoy _every second_ of it.” He growled.

 

Harry whined as Severus flipped him onto his back, tying his wrists together above his head and binding them to the leg of the couch that Harry had been passing when he was tackled.

 

Severus positioned Harry’s legs over his shoulders, shoving his tongue into Harry’s entrance once, twice, three times before he moved back up, Harry’s legs still over his shoulders, raising the teen’s hips to the perfect position. He thrust in, causing Harry to scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain, then began thrusting fiercely.

 

Harry was gasping for air, unable to think, unable to breathe, unable to do anything other than lie there and _feel_.

 

Severus sunk his teeth into the mark on Harry’s neck, flinging Harry headlong into his release.

 

Harry screamed as he came, Severus still pounding into him, causing him to sob in pleasure, his senses overloaded with the sensation that he had no outlet for.

 

Severus growled, sinking his fangs into Harry’s neck further as he came, causing Harry to scream even louder than before, before he passed out.

 

Severus listened to the purring still coming from Harry’s limp body.

 

“I hate you right now.”

 

Severus looked over his shoulder at Draco, who had just returned from the library. “He pushed me. I had no choice but to push back. _Harder_. I’m sure he’ll go easy on you now, seeing as how he just got royally laid.”

 

Harry came to, moaning. He saw Draco glaring at him, and smiled dazedly. “Dray. I love you. Come lay with me?” He asked sweetly, holding his arms out to the blond.

 

Draco sighed, his face softening as he put his bag down and curled up next to Harry, his clothed body cradling Harry’s nudity protectively. “You had sex without me.” Draco said, his voice slightly put-out.

 

Harry blinked at him. “Yeah. And we’ve had sex without Sev. We’re a pack, Draco. Whoever I have sex with doesn’t matter. I love _both_ of you. Besides, it’s _your_ child I’m carrying.”

 

Draco sighed. “I understand. And, Harry?”

 

Harry smiled. “Yes?”

 

Draco sighed. “When I said I’d have to lock our daughter away, I didn’t mean it like you took it. I know you were _literally_ locked away, but I just meant that I’m going to be _very_ overprotective, because she’s going to be a _gorgeous_ girl. Especially if she has _your_ eyes.” He said softly, running a fingertip over Harry’s cheekbone, staring intently into the eyes he was talking about.

 

Harry blushed. “Draco…”

 

Severus smiled. “We’ll have the most attractive pack ever, with you two adding your genes.”

 

*****

 

“I really hate this place. It’s so… _Cute_. Bit nauseating, really.” Harry said to Jared, looking around at the inside of Madam Puddifoot’s.

 

Jared smirked. “I know. But this is the only place our doms would be too afraid to come in. They might vomit.” His smirk faded. “I need to talk to you without your doms overhearing. This is important, and you need to know. There’s a dom that tried to make me his mate. His name is Keres. He left when Alana defeated him, and now that I’m pregnant, our bond is permanent. I caught his scent, a few days ago, and that’s why I contacted you. He‘s back in the area.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why is this something only _I_ need to know?” He asked. “What if my doms run into him?”

 

“It won’t matter. Draco’s bond with Severus is strong, and I’m sure he’ll stay near Severus, since he’s breeding. But _you_ need to make sure to not be alone, ever, when you’re out of the castle. The grounds _should_ be safe, but there’s no guarantee that he can’t get on them somehow.” Jared warned, his eyes full of worry.

 

Harry sighed. “I’ll never be able to live a normal life, will I?” He groaned. “Honestly, if it’s not one thing, it’s another.”

 

Jared looked at Harry, sympathetically. “I wouldn’t be worried if you were like Draco, but you _aren’t_. True subs like us tend to run off in a huff when we get offended while we’re…” He trailed off, laying a hand on his abdomen and smiling, looking down at himself. He looked back up at Harry, the smile still there. “Well, you know, already. But because of that, you need to be careful. If you leave the castle and Keres is around… He’s not gentle, he’s not kind, and he doesn’t take no for an answer. Until you have your baby and recover enough to get pregnant again, your bond with Severus can still be dissolved. By now, it will be intensely painful. But Keres won’t care. You _need_ to avoid him _at all costs_.” Jared said firmly. “Don’t go _anywhere_ alone, until both the bonds are permanent. If he manages to find you, you’ll never see your pack again.”

 

Harry swallowed. “I’ll be careful, I swear. I want my pack, for all that we started off on the wrong foot.”

 

Jared smiled. “Just keep one person with you and you should be fine. Anyways, let’s finish our tea and haul ass out of this _awful_ place.” He said, finally looking around and shuddering. “The things I do for friends.” He said ruefully.

 

Harry snorted.

 

*****

 

“Oh, look! This would be _perfect_! You should get one!” Jared threw the lavender, frilly infant dress at Harry.

 

Harry laughed. “What if Draco hates it?”

 

Jared frowned. “Then use the Draw. He’ll let you dress her in it, then.” He said simply.

 

“Are you ser- Use the… You’re _mad_! What a _waste_!”

 

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Why else would you need to use it? What have you used it for so far?”

 

Harry blushed. “Okay, good point.”

 

“See?” Jared said smugly, then squealed as he saw a little sailor outfit. “Oh, I’m _so_ getting this!”

 

*****

 

Harry sighed with relief when Jared finally brought him back to Hogwarts, delivering him, exhausted but smiling, to Draco, who was standing at the doors to the castle. “Safe and sound, in one piece, as promised.” He said, bowing.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Indeed. Go back to your dom. She wanted you back an hour ago. I believe you’re in trouble with her.”

 

Jared smirked. “Goody!” He said, then turned and hurried off.

 

Harry snorted.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, taking his hand and leading him to the dungeons. “Did you have fun, Love?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah. It was tiring, too.”

 

Draco chuckled at that. “Yes, well, I don’t want you out of my sight again for quite a while, so don’t worry.” He said, pinning Harry to a wall near the Slytherin common room. He kissed the brunet, his hands running over the swelling of his abdomen.

 

Harry began purring, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck, deepening the kiss, but keeping it slow and leisurely.

 

Finally, they broke for air. Draco smiled, running a hand over Harry’s cheek fondly. “I love you. Never forget that.”

 

Harry nodded through his contented purrs. “I won’t.”

 

“Let’s get back to Sev.”

 

Harry followed Draco, watching the blond, trying to picture their daughter.

 

A little blond girl with green eyes.

 

Or maybe she’d have riotous black curls and shining silver eyes. And Draco’s smile.

 

Harry smiled, laying a hand on his abdomen as he pictured it. He sighed when they got to the entrance to their rooms. “Draco, we’re going to have babies.” He said.

 

Draco let them in, smiling and shaking his head, laughing softly. “I’m aware of this, Harry. _You’re_ the one that seems to need help remembering. This should be completely unsurprising now.” He saw that Severus was in the bath.

 

Harry shrugged. “I just… Never really thought about it. I mean, the birth, sure, I’m scared of course. But… _Babies_ , Draco. Little lives that will depend on us.” He looked at Draco worriedly. “Do you think we’re really ready?”

 

Draco smirked. “Harry, even if we aren’t, we’ll manage. Sev will help, and we’ll have instinct to help with certain things. The rest will fall into place through practice.”

 

Severus’s voice came from the entrance to his bedroom, where he stood in a large towel. “Draco is right. I will help in whatever way possible. Where I can’t help, instinct and trial-and-error will have to suffice.” He leered at both of them. “Join me in the bath.” He said, turning to head back to the bathroom.

 

Draco and Harry looked at each other, grinning. They quickly stripped, rushing into the bathroom to join their dom.

 


	9. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 11:14 PM, which means I made it before the end of the day! Booyah!

Severus sighed, Draco lying on top of him and Harry curled up against his side after a wonderfully tiring bout of marathon sex.

 

Draco licked his nipple, tiredly, putting out only the effort it took to stick his tongue out and lap at the nipple, not even moving his head from its spot on Severus’ chest.

 

Severus chuckled.

 

“Sev, I’m hungry.” Harry whined.

 

“Then get up and go to the kitchens.” Draco suggested.

 

“Or call a house-elf.” Severus added.

 

“Don’t wanna. Too tired.” Harry complained.

 

“You’re too tired to call a house-elf?” Severus sounded highly sceptical.

 

Harry nodded. “Uh-huh. Don’t wanna talk.” He said, burying his face in Severus’s neck, pressing soft kisses along his dom’s skin.

 

Severus moaned softly, enjoying the attentions. “I _suppose_ I could be persuaded to ask for a light repast in your place.”

 

Draco chuckled. “But?”

 

Severus smirked. “ _However_ , the two of you will both have to agree to join me in Hogsmeade next weekend.”

 

Harry nodded happily as Draco groaned. “Thanks, Potter.”

 

Severus chuckled. Draco knew he’d be stuck buying baby items while they were there. And of course, the shopkeepers would coo and fawn over him and gush about how ‘adorable’ and ‘sweet’ his children would be. Which would remind Draco that he was going to get fat soon.

 

Severus _almost_ felt sorry for the narcissistic blond.

 

Almost.

 

*****

 

Severus and Draco kept Harry between them, watching carefully as they proceeded into Hogsmeade.

 

Harry huffed, crossing his arms. “You know, I’m not a _child_!” He said irritably.

 

Severus whirled to face him. “No, you are not. But you are _with_ child. We do not want you hurt. This tiny life you carry is one of our own, and we will _not_ allow her to come to harm.”

 

Harry blushed. “Sev, Dray.” He said, stopping and putting a hand on each of his doms’ arms.

 

They stopped, turning to look at him.

 

Harry smiled at them. “Thank you. I know you don’t _mean_ to be smothering.” He stifled a giggle. “But that’s how it’s coming across.”

 

Severus sighed. “Harry, I’m sorry if I’m a bit overprotective. You are a true sub, and your bond with me is still unstable. I have grown to love you, and it’s in my instincts to be overprotective of you until I’ve gotten you with child myself, therefore causing the bond to become permanent. If it comes off as smothering, I’ll accept your irritation gladly, rather than lose you.” His eyes narrowed. “Besides, there is a new dominant Sinicus around.” He said, sniffing at the air.

 

Draco looked up at Severus, sharply. “What? How do you know?” He asked worriedly.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You know how I smell, and how Alana smells, right?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded.

 

“Figure out the common factor between those two smells, then inhale.” He murmured as they neared Hogsmeade.

 

Draco thought for a second, then sniffed, his eyes widening. “Oh.” He said, softly.

 

Severus’s lips tightened. “Indeed. And I don’t want Harry out of my or your sight for a second.”

 

Draco smiled. “Well, then, we can go baby clothes shopping while you get your potions ingredients.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why wouldn’t we go with him?”

 

“It’s dangerous.” Severus answered. “There are a great many toxic things I must buy, and things that do not react well with pregnancy.”

 

Draco smirked. “And he’s not fond of baby shopping.” He finished.

 

Severus nodded curtly. “Very well. Draco, keep a close eye on Harry.” He said, heading off to the Apothecary.

 

Draco grinned at Harry. “Come _on_ , let’s go!”

 

“I thought you didn’t _want_ to go shopping?!”

 

Draco smirked. “When would a Malfoy ever _not_ want to spend money?” He asked, his eyes bright with laughter.

 

They walked into a baby clothing store, and Draco immediately began rifling through racks of boy’s clothes. “Harry, can you tell what they’ll look like, or just gender?”

 

“Just that mine’s a girl and yours is a boy. But I think your hair colour is recessive.” He pointed out.

 

Draco frowned. “I’m not so sure about that, Harry. It’s been the most sure-fire way to tell the Malfoy men for several generations.”

 

Harry shrugged and wandered over to the maternity section, looking at all the different robes they had, along with a few of the muggle clothes. “Nothing for males.” He murmured to himself.

 

Draco froze at the sight of Harry standing near the maternity clothes. He wandered over, laying a hand on his abdomen. “Shite.” He said suddenly. “I’m going to get _fat_.”

 

Harry smiled dreamily. “Yes, but it’ll be _wonderful_.” He sighed. “A baby to love and care for. All my own.”

 

“Oh, yeah, like I don’t matter!” Draco sniped.

 

“You’ll have another!”

 

Draco scowled. “So what, that makes my daughter not matter? By the way, I want to name her Abelinda. Abelinda Cassiopeia Malfoy.” He finished proudly.

 

Harry’s face darkened. “Don’t _I_ get a say in this?!” He snapped.

 

Draco frowned. “But it’s the perfect name. Why shouldn’t we use it?”

 

Harry scowled. “ _No_! It’s _not_!”

 

Draco groaned. “Alright, come on. Honeydukes.”

 

Harry huffed, following Draco out of the store.

 

Draco went into Honeydukes with Harry, walking over to the area where they kept the chocolate. Harry wandered over to the other side of the store, looking at the novelty items as Draco bought the chocolate.

 

Suddenly, Harry was assailed by an unfamiliar, spicy scent. He turned around, coming face-to-face with a tall, blond man, who was smiling charmingly. “Hello.” The man said, reaching out to trace Harry’s cheek with his fingertips.

 

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. This man was a dom. Harry knew he already had two doms, but one bond was not fully formed, and this man’s scent was _wonderful_.

 

“Hi.” Harry whispered when the man stopped touching him, his eyelids fluttering back open.

 

“Come with me. Let’s walk.” The man said, holding out a hand.

 

Harry frowned, his brow furrowing. Then, the man’s scent strengthened, and Harry smiled dazedly, placing his hand in the man’s. “Yes.” He said.

 

*****

 

Draco turned, smiling as he held the bag of chocolates for Harry and himself to share. He frowned. “Harry?” He sighed. “Where did you get to, Love?” He murmured, heading toward the area Harry had been. He froze, his eyes widening as he caught the scent of the other dom. “Oh, no.” He whispered, rushing over.

 

Harry wasn’t there.

 

*****

 

Severus paled. “What do you mean, you _lost_ him?!” He snarled.

 

Draco shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “I got us chocolate. He was in the store with me. I turned around for three minutes, and then he was _gone_ , and that dom’s scent was _all_ _over_ the place Harry had been!”

 

Severus growled. “We’re going hunting. If we find them, I will rip that dom’s head from his body.” He smirked. “Then we’ll fuck Harry until he can’t walk anymore. _Ever_.”

 

Draco sniffed, still sobbing. “I’m so-so worried! H-Harry’s _Merlin_ knows wh-where, and he’s with some _other_ man, a-and it’s all my _fault_!” Draco’s next words were a tormented whisper. “He’s probably so _scared_ , Sev. What have I done to him?!” He broke down, burying his face in his hands and sobbing.

 

Severus knelt beside him. “Calm, Draco. We’ll find him. Come on, start looking.”

 

*****

 

Harry glanced up at the man beside him, wondering where they were going.

 

“My name is Keres.” Said the dom softly, smiling down at Harry. “But then, I’m sure you knew that already.”

 

Harry nodded. He didn’t seem so bad. Why was Jared so afraid of him? He smelled _wonderful_.

 

“Here we are. This is my house. Come on in, I have a special room just for you.” He said.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “For _me_?!” He asked.

 

Keres smiled, nodding. “For you.” He confirmed.

 

Harry frowned when they got to the room. It was nice, but it wasn’t home. “I… I want to go back.” He said, trying to pull his hand from Keres’ grip.

 

Keres raised an eyebrow, shoving Harry onto the bed and pinning him there as the pheromones dissipated and rational thought returned to Harry. “You won’t be going back. You’re _mine_ , now, little sub.”

 

Harry froze. “What are you going to do to me?” He whispered fearfully.

 

Keres’ smile turned cold. “Well, I can’t make you my mate while you’re with child, since you’d lose the child _and_ your ability to bear more if I dissolved the previous bond while you carry his spawn, so you’ll have to wait until after, but that doesn’t mean you can’t still satisfy me, hm? And before you ask, yes, you may keep the child. I could always use another mate later, when you’ve gotten older. If you lose your looks, well, I’ll have a backup.” He said.

 

Harry paled. “You can’t have her.” He said.

 

Keres looked interested. “Oh, a _girl_? Wonderful. Tell me more. She belongs to the Malfoy boy, no? Oh, she’ll be _beautiful_ , no doubt. I can’t _wait_.”

 

“No.” Harry whispered, tears filling his eyes.

 

Keres curled his lip, glaring at Harry. “Damn you. Don’t worry, you can keep her for a while. When she turns ten, however, she’s _mine_.” He said coldly.

 

Harry gasped, shaking his head, tears still flowing from his eyes.

 

Keres sighed. “Well, I suppose if I must…” He sighed, and Harry’s tears abruptly stopped as that wonderful scent swamped him again. “There, there.” Keres cooed, wiping the tears away gently. “No need to cry. I haven’t even done anything. _Yet_.” He amended.

 

Harry felt lips on his, and opened his mouth, letting the man’s tongue in without resistance, but unable to participate in the kiss. This was a dom, but not his mate. It wasn’t right. Something was very wrong about this.

 

Keres broke the kiss, smirking. “My perfect little puppet. You’ll be good for me, won’t you? You’ll make me happy?”

 

Harry’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, but he still answered. “Yes.” He said softly.

 

Keres smiled. “Good.” He slowly undressed Harry, looking over every curve and muscle of the teen’s body, tracing the slight rise of his abdomen. “What is her name? Does she have one yet?” He asked.

 

Harry answered mechanically, without inflection. “Abelinda.”

 

Keres nodded. “It will do.” He decided.

 

Harry laid there passively as the man removed his own clothing, laying atop Harry’s supine body, running his hands over supple skin, murmuring praise for how well-taken-care-of Harry’s body was.

 

Harry never once responded, nor did he react to a single touch or caress, but Keres didn’t care.

 

Keres lifted one of Harry’s legs, placing it over his shoulder.

 

Suddenly, Harry’s body jerked violently, as Keres forced his way inside a dry, unstretched passage.

 

Harry calmed again as the scent that had kept him compliant grew stronger.

 

As Harry heard the sounds above him and tried to ignore them, he thought of Draco and Severus. Then he heard Jared’s warning in his head. ‘If he manages to find you, you’ll never see your pack again.’ ‘Please, Merlin, let them find me.’ He prayed with what little bit of his rational mind was still in attendance.

 

*****

 

“I lost the trail. I can’t smell him anymore.” Draco said, worried. “It’s in the store, but his scent dissipated outside.”

 

Severus growled. “Then we do this the long way. Let’s start searching. If you find him, get me.” He said. Draco turned to leave, but Severus grabbed his arm. “Don’t do anything foolish. _You’re_ not a Gryffindor.” He warned.

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll get you.” He confirmed.

 

*****

 

Severus rushed off back into Hogsmeade quickly, trying to track down Alana or Jared. Maybe they’d know something about where this other Dom had taken Harry.

 

He finally found Alana inside a store and got her attention.

 

“Severus. Were you… _Looking_ for me?” She sounded surprised. Doms didn’t usually go seeking each other out.

 

Severus sighed, nodding. “Our sub has gone missing. We scented another dom in the area this morning. Do you know anything? Can you help us? Draco is out looking right now.”

 

Alana closed her eyes sadly. “I will help you. I’ve lost one sub to him already. He is not kind to them, and their bodies aren’t strong enough to withstand the constant battering he doles out once rape becomes boring.” She explained, leading Severus out of the store.

 

Severus frowned. “But subs are built to _handle_ our violence.” He said, confused.

 

Alana looked him straight in the eye. “Not like he does it. _Never_ like _he_ does it.” She said firmly.

 

Severus sighed. “I see. We must hurry.”

 

“He lives this way. Call Draco to you. I’ll call Jared.”

 

Severus nodded, letting his scent flow freely, calling Draco to him. The blond showed up, tear tracks on his face, as Jared came into view.

 

“You found him?” Draco asked hopefully.

 

Jared paled. “No. Not Harry. Lani?” He looked to him dom fearfully, tears springing into his eyes.

 

Alana closed her eyes in pain, nodding. “He’s been taken. We need to find a way in to Keres’ wards _before_ he meets the same fate.”

 

Jared bit his lip. “It may already be too late. Follow me.” He said, rushing off to the general area he knew Keres’ home was in.

 


	10. A Dish Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning goes into effect now. If you have a weak stomach, proceed with caution. 
> 
> I'm dead serious. This chapter is not pretty.

Keres snarled as Harry bit at him again, slapping him across the face. “I have no reason to make sure that child of yours lives, you know. One good hit would kill it, at this early stage, and I’d still have _you_.” He snarled.

 

Harry paled. “You _wouldn’t_.” He whispered.

 

Keres smiled coldly. “ _Wouldn’t_ I? I seem to recall that you didn’t seem too keen on _sharing_ her, after all. And this way, I’d be able to mate you sooner, cementing our bond so that you’d be staying with _me_.” He purred, caressing Harry’s face.

 

Harry scowled, pulling away from the touch. “Keep your nasty hands _off_ me!” He shouted.

 

Keres landed a solid blow to Harry’s cheek, causing Harry to cry out in pain, clutching his face.

 

“You bastard.” Harry whispered, tears in his eyes.

 

Keres sneered. “Much like your own daughter, hm?” He mocked.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, filling with pain at the thought that Abelinda would never know her father.

 

Or her other packmates. Even worse, how was he going to care for a child when he didn’t even know what was going on with himself?!

 

“Draco. Sev.” Harry whispered shakily.

 

“They’re not coming.” Keres said softly. “They won’t be able to find us.”

 

*****

 

Harry saw the door to his room open again and cringed. Keres had tried to force himself on Harry again, this time trying to make Harry a willing participant, but no matter how many times Keres hit him, he wouldn’t respond to the beautiful but cruel man.

 

Under other circumstances, Harry realized he could have fallen at least in lust with the man. His eyes were a stunning shade of dark blue, and his hair was a golden blond, curling around his face in a careless manner.

 

Pity he was so deformed inside, where it counted.

 

Harry knew that nothing short of harm to his child could force him to respond to Keres’ violation. He could rape Harry’s body as much as he wanted, Harry would be able to heal, but if he were to actively participate, even if it was just to beg him to stop, he’d feel as if Keres had raped not just his body, but his heart and soul, as well.

 

“Well, Harry, have you had time to reflect on your behaviour?” He asked, cupping Harry’s cheek and shaking his head sadly. “You have a black eye, little sub. Now, normally, I’d heal you, since I know how painful they are, but it looks so _fetching_ on you.” He said fondly. “So, are you ready to join in when I fuck you? Or have you not learned yet?”

 

Harry turned away. “Go away.” He said angrily. “Just leave me alone.”

 

Keres sighed, grabbing Harry’s arm and jerking the teen around, forcing Harry to face him. “Wrong answer.” He snarled. “I refuse to play these silly games with you. _You will submit to me_!” He snarled, backhanding Harry with all his strength, knocking the small teen to the floor.

 

Harry cried out, landing on his side, thankfully able to shield his abdomen from the impact. He tasted blood, and knew his lip was split. Tears of pain sprang to his eyes.

 

Harry saw Keres’ feet moving closer to him, and lunged, locking his teeth into Keres’ calf, twisting his body so that Keres’ frantic kicking wouldn’t hit him, and refusing to let go.

 

Keres finally reached down and tore Harry off of him, throwing the teen onto the bed and climbing atop him. He turned Harry so that the teen was on all fours, and Harry froze. He was about to be raped again. He was still bleeding from the last time.

 

Keres grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair, yanking hard on it, making Harry cry out, clenching his teeth against the pain. “If you don’t participate this time, I’ll kill your little girl.” He threatened silkily, tracing dangerous claws over Harry’s abdomen, outlining the tiny bump that was Draco’s daughter.

 

Harry froze, then his head fell as his entire body trembled in shame and disgust. “Don’t hurt her. I’ll do it.” He said shakily, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“What was that?” Keres asked, pulling Harry’s head back further and leaning closer.

 

“I’ll _do_ it!” Harry said firmly.

 

*****

 

Jared quickly found the weak spot in Keres’ wards, and Severus, Alana and Draco joined hands, combining their power in an attempt to destroy the wards so they could get through. It was a long process, and they had to stop several times, or risk passing out from magical exhaustion. After about two hours, they had finally managed to destroy the wards. Draco was the first one to take off toward the house, Severus not far behind, with Alana and Jared running after them. Draco got to the doors and found them locked. He summoned the last bit of strength he had left to blow the door apart, letting them in, and headed for the room he could hear voices in.

 

There was a shout, and some sounds of struggling. Draco got to the door just in time to hear the softly spoken threat.

 

“If you don’t participate this time, I’ll kill your little girl.”

 

Draco froze. The man was threatening _his daughter_?! His eyes flashed with fury. _No one_ threatened his children or his beloved Harry.

 

Suddenly, Harry’s voice was heard, sounding pained and broken. “I’ll _do_ it!”

 

Draco stepped into the room to see the vile man touching his mate, who was naked and bleeding, looking battered and abused, and he growled. “You will _not_ do _anything_ he tells you to.” He snarled, his wand trained on the man. “Get the fuck off of my mate, you filthy maggot. You aren’t worth the ground he pisses on, and you are _most definitely_ going to _die_.”

 

Keres stood up, smoothing out his rumpled clothing, and facing Draco smugly. “I don’t think you could win against me, fighting all on your own.”

 

Draco smirked, feeling Severus as he laid a hand on his shoulder, glaring at the man, then looking at Harry. “Are you alright?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry’s face was bloodied and tearstained, and he moved slowly, as if any slight motion caused great pain, but he managed to nod slowly. “I am _now_.” He whispered.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at Keres, knowing that Alana and Jared had just joined them. “Who ever told you I was _alone_?” He asked dangerously.

 

Keres stared at the four of them silently, assessing his chances of escape.

 

Severus quickly threw up an anti-apparition ward, smirking at him. “Go ahead, then. _Try_ to get away. You’re not leaving this house alive.” He hissed, his pupils no more than vertical lines and his fangs fully extended. “You _will_ pay. No one takes my loved ones from me.” He growled.

 

Harry whimpered, feeling Severus’s rage. “Sev, please, just kill him and be done with it.” He said softly, knowing that the man wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , let this stand.

 

Severus looked at him. “Oh, I _will_.” He said with relish. “Draco, get Harry out of here and find him some clothes, then get back to Hogwarts. Wait for me in the infirmary. I _will_ return.”

 

Draco nodded, and walked over to Harry. “Come on, Love. Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed.”

 

Harry let Draco lead him into another room, and they looked through the clothes until they found some robes that would fit him.

 

Draco led Harry out of the house as quickly as he could and disillusioned the two of them so they could walk back to Hogwarts, as Apparating while pregnant was not an option.

 

*****

 

Severus smiled as he heard Draco and Harry leave. “Alana, would you like to assist me? Since he’s stolen from you as well?”

 

Keres paled as Alana smiled wickedly. “I would enjoy that immensely, Severus. Jared, head home. I don’t want our child hurt, my beloved.” She said.

 

“Yes, Love. Be safe.” He whispered.

 

Alana drew him close and kissed him, then cupped his cheek, smiling. “I will. Go. You don’t need to see this.”

 

Jared left quickly.

 

Alana bound his hands together and Severus conjured a rope. “Floo to my rooms. There is a jar in my lab of flesh-eating beetles, under a stasis spell. Bring them here, along with a cauldron. Hmm, and I have a hammer on the shelf next to the one they are on. Bring that as well. Get out before anyone sees you there.”

 

Alana smirked at Keres’ frightened face as she left.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked.

 

Severus looked at him impassively. “Kill you. _Eventually_.” He replied.

 

Keres paled. “That’s _illegal_! They’ll throw you in Azkaban!”

 

Severus smirked and leaned right into Keres’ face. “No. They _can’t_. You see, Harry is my packmate. I’m simply defending him. It’s all perfectly legal.”

 

“Alana isn’t allowed to help!” Keres tried, desperately.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You won’t be alive to _tell_ , though, _will_ you?” He answered, grinning coldly.

 

Alana returned with the requested items. Severus tied the conjured rope to Keres’ bound hands, then drew it tight, raising Keres slightly off the ground, leaving him hanging. He tied it to the bed, keeping Keres suspended.

 

Alana slapped Keres. “You nasty piece of filth.” She hissed venomously. “You never deserved to so much as _look_ at my beautiful Caden. He was all that was _pure_ and _giving_ in this world, and you _stole_ that from him. You stole that from _me._ But, most _importantly,_ you stole Jared’s _twin brother_ , the _one person_ that had been beside him _all his life_ , and you destroyed that. You soiled him with your touch and broke his spirit completely before you finally gave him the _gift_ of ending the hell his life had become. You’ll be _begging_ for death before we finish you, the same way he was begging me to kill him the one time he was able to run from you. My only regret is that I wasn’t merciful enough to grant it before you _took_ him again. It was because I loved him so that I _should_ have been able to!” She finished, tears welling in her eyes.

 

Severus pressed his lips together, conjuring a handkerchief and razor, handing both to Alana. “You deserve first blood.” He said.

 

Alana wiped her eyes, then walked up to Keres. She lifted the razor to his face, pulling his eyelids out and slicing them off, then conjuring a mirror to hang in front of him. “Enjoy the show.” She said sadistically. “I know _I_ will.”

 

Severus conjured another razor. “Left?” He asked.

 

Alana smiled. “Why, _yes_ , I think I shall.” She said happily, slicing into his left calf, neatly shaving the skin away from the muscle before wrinkling her nose at the blood dripping down her wrist. “How disgusting.” She sneered, cleaning her hand and the blade, before casting the same spell on Keres so she could see where the skin began  again.

 

Severus was doing the same to Keres’ right shoulder, except with every drop of blood that slid down Keres’ arm, he looked happier and happier. “I’d stop _thrashing_ if I were you. Moron. You’re just going to make me nick an artery, and I really don’t want to waste precious blood-replenishing potions on you. Though if I _must_ , I have some on me.” He said calmly over the agonized screams.

 

Alana chuckled happily. “This is rather cathartic. I’m really enjoying myself. What a wonderful bonding method, Severus. Kudos to you.” She said conversationally as she peeled more bloody skin away from Keres’ leg.

 

“Indeed. It won’t replace your sub, but you’ll have the closure you deserve.” He said.

 

They both saved the chest for last, clinking the razors together as if they were wine glasses before they peeled the last strips of skin away, their actions perfectly mirroring each other.

 

Severus had long since cast a spell to stop the bleeding, both so that Keres would stay conscious and so they could better see what they were doing.

 

Keres was whimpering pitifully, his voice hoarse as he pleaded with them, offering them anything if they could just stop.

 

Severus stepped back, sighing in satisfaction. “He looks better like this.” He said appraisingly, seeing the tear-tracks on Keres’ cheek muscles, the places where the blood dripped down, the wetness of tears unclotting it.

 

Alana pursed her lips. “Not as attractive, but at least now the ugliness inside shows. Fitting. However, I think his manhood shouldn’t be left untouched.”

 

Severus shook his head. “No, it needs attention paid to it, too. I’m not cruel enough to _neglect_ it. Even a _monster_ needs to be touched there.” He agreed, his voice deadly.

 

Alana held up a hand. “Wait. I think he might be hungry. I’ll be right back.”

 

Severus pulled up a chair and sat in it, watching as Keres twitched, whimpering, as his bleeding scabbed, turning him interesting shades of yellow and brown. He cast spells every so often, pulling off a layer of scabbing slowly, as he listened to Alana chopping and mixing in the kitchen. “I wonder what she’s making for you.” He said, smirking. “Could it be… Lemonade, perhaps?”

 

Keres gasped, shaking his head frantically.

 

Severus nodded. “Ah. You must have fresh lemons, then. How fitting.”

 

Alana re-entered with a bowl, smiling. “Lemon salts, anyone?” She asked lightly.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist. “I _do_ believe I’ve fallen in love with you.” He said.

 

Alana raised her eyebrows. “We’d never suit, I’m afraid. _I_ won’t submit to _you_ , and I don’t think _you’d_ submit to _me_.”

 

Severus chuckled, dipping a bloody finger into the paste and licking it. “Mm. You’re a wonderful cook.” He said.

 

They both coated their hands liberally in the mixture, then began caressing Keres’ body slowly, causing a new volley of wretched screams to begin.

 

“I really think we should do this more often.” Alana said.

 

Severus nodded. “If I ever need to kill again, I’ll contact you.”

 

Alana smirked. “And I’ll do the same.”

 

*****

 

Severus sighed, looking at Keres’ body, twitching in pain as he whimpered.

 

“Well, now I think he should lose his feet. After all, if we’re merciful enough to let him out of his bindings, we can’t have him running away before we finish.” Severus said, raising his wand and slicing off his feet at the ankles.

 

“Oh, but why stop there?” Alana said, ginning, as she cut the lower legs off at the knees.

 

“Hm, we might as well make a complete job of it.” Severus mused, then sliced the legs completely off where they met the body, leaving the cock dangling below his torso.

 

Keres screamed loudly as the wound was cauterized.

 

Severus grinned, conjuring a thin glass tube. “Well my dear man, have you ever had a catheter?”

 

Keres paled. “Please don’t.” He whispered.

 

Alana frowned. “That’s funny, we didn’t ask what was the phrase your stolen subs used most often. _Answer the question_.” She said harshly.

 

“No.” Keres said, shaking.

 

Severus smirked. “Then this should be fun.” He lifted Keres’ limp cock and found the slit in the head.

 

Keres screamed as, without anaesthesia, the tube was inserted into his urethra.

 

Severus hummed, sliding in it slowly, stopping when Keres thrashed too forcefully and waiting until he was still enough to continue.

 

Finally, the tube was fully in. “There, now it’s over.” Severus said soothingly.

 

Keres passed out.

 

“What, already?” Alana sighed. “Well, let’s give him a few minutes to recover. Should we go see what he has for drinks?”

 

Severus shrugged. “I suppose.”

 

They headed into his study and looked through the liquor cabinet. “Oh, look! Champagne!” Alana purred, picking up the bottle.

 

Severus smirked. “Shall we take a break then? And enjoy our host’s boundless hospitality?”

 

Alana nodded. “Oh, most definitely!”

 

*****

 

Draco helped Harry change into clean pyjamas and guided him into the infirmary bed. “Rest here. Severus will be back soon. He’ll kill us _both_ if you stay awake waiting for him. I won’t leave your side.” Draco promised, brushing dark hair out of Harry’s face.

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. Abelinda’s still safe, Dray. I can feel her.” He whispered as he drifted off.

 

Draco sagged with relief, finally succumbing to his sobs, feeling horrible for what Harry had suffered, and the part his negligence had had in causing it.

 

*****

 

“This is taking too long. Rennervate.”

 

Keres cringed as he opened his eyes to Severus holding up a familiar razor.

 

“Sorry, but I missed a spot. I promise to be quick.” He sneered, carefully skinning Keres’ balls and revealing the thin muscles underneath, where the testes were kept. “Oh, my, those look rather swollen. I can fix that. Alana, the hammer?” He asked, conjuring a table that hovered just below the testes, raising them up a few inches.

 

Alana handed Severus the hammer, smirking wickedly. “Oh, how _wonderful_!”

 

Severus quickly brought the hammer down, jerking to the side as it connected and Keres reflexively vomited.

 

“Wow. Is that normal?”

 

Severus shrugged. “Yes. Blunt force trauma to the testicles will do that to a person.” He noted.

 

Alana hummed thoughtfully, watching as the other testicle received equal treatment, causing Keres to vomit bile. “ _Fascinating_.” She said, watching in interest.

 

Severus conjured a rubber tube small enough to fit inside the glass one already residing in Keres’ urethra. “Alana, would you care to boil some water? I feel the need for tea.” He said, carefully threading the tube through the glass.

 

Alana nodded, rising. “That sounds wonderful. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

 

Severus smirked, finally stopping. “We’ll be back soon.”

 

*****

 

Severus set a cup of water on the table near the door, holding up a pickle jar to show Keres. He smirked, and, without a word, used a stretching charm to ease its way into Keres’ ass, then used a spell to restore the tightness, causing the jar to shatter.

 

Keres screamed, convulsing.

 

Severus brought the cup of still-boiling water up to Keres, sticking the end of the rubber tube in it and casting a vacuum spell on it, causing it to pull in the scalding water until Keres’ bladder was full.

 

Alana smiled and cast a spell that made it impossible to urinate, forcing his body to retain the liquid. “Severus, he used it last on _your_ sub. You should get the pleasure.” She offered.

 

Severus smirked evilly. “Why, thank you _ever_ so much.” He purred. He raised his wand, then pointed it at Keres’ flaccid, water-filled cock, and hissed a spell that was hardly ever used on a human being, and was borderline illegal. “Levitas.”

 

Keres screamed in exquisite agony as the lightning spell caused his cock, bladder and ureters to painfully spasm, unable to force the water out and trying to not hold it in.

 

Severus finally let up the spell, sneering when Keres whimpered, parts of his body still occasionally convulsing. “Again? Very well.” He cast the spell again, more forcefully this time around.

 

Keres let out a horrified, agonized scream of pure panic, falling silent when the strain tore his vocal cords, filling his throat with blood, blocking the scream from escape.

 

Severus sighed, leaving the room to quickly find his cauldron, smiling wickedly when he found it. He brought it back to the room and placed the pieces of leg in it, then cut the ropes holding Keres up, letting his body fall heavily into the cauldron. He took the stasis spell off the jar of flesh-eating beetles, watching them begin crawling all over each other. “I _do_ hope you’re hungry.” He purred, stroking the jar lovingly. He took the top off and dumped them into the cauldron, placing the lid on over it.

 

Severus turned to Alana. “Cover and simmer indefinitely. Serves two.” He informed her. “Shall we go?”

 

Alana smiled. “Yes. Now Jared can finally stop worrying. And you can be sure that your mate is at least a _little_ bit safer.”

 

Severus sighed. “Indeed.” He said, smirking as they exited the house. “Well, I believe this is where we must part ways.”

 

Alana inclined her head. “It is. We may see each other around.”

 

“If we do, Harry and Jared should hang out more often, now that it’s safe again.” Severus decided.   


“Jared would love that. Goodbye, Severus.”

 

“Goodbye, Alana. Oh, and Alana?”

 

She turned around, a curious eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

 

“Thank you, for everything.”

 

She smiled. “My pleasure.”

 


	11. Reunited

“He’ll be up in a few hours. He’s stable, and my daughter’s safe.” Draco said, his voice cracking several times as he blinked back tears.

 

Severus sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist and pulling him close. “Draco, don’t blame yourself. You were not to blame. The only important thing is that Harry is safe. And that foul man will not be hurting another sub.”

 

“You didn’t torture him?”

 

Draco looked at Harry on the bed, his voice weak and breathy. “You should be resting.” He said, but his voice held no strength.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I _am_ resting. I’m lying down, aren’t I?”

 

Severus chuckled. “I believe he means sleep, Angel. And if I _did_ torture him, do you think I would _tell_ you?”

 

Harry met his stare without a hint of weakness. “ _Did_ you torture him?”

 

“No.” Severus answered, mentally adding, ‘Alana and I tortured him _together_.’

 

Harry smiled. “Good. I love you both, you know that?” He asked.

 

Draco wiped a tear from his face. “Of _course_ we know that, Harry! And we love you, too!”

 

“Good. So, how come I’m still in here? Aren’t you two going to steal me away from the evil hospital bed of doom and take me somewhere where you can ravish me for hours to celebrate being reunited?” He joked.

 

Severus pulled back the blankets, looking at Harry’s heavily bruised and bandaged body, assessing him. “Hm. No.” He decided, replacing the cover. “I’m sorry, but the battered wife look does not turn me on. Heal up a bit, then you can proposition me again.” He said with a straight face.

 

Harry gave him a tired smile, rolling his eyes. “Bloody bat.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Impudent _child_.”

 

Draco smirked. “Paedophile.” He snickered, causing Severus to glare at him.

 

“Watch your mouth, young man!” Severus snapped.

 

“Yes, Father.” Draco replied obediently.

 

“ _Gross_.” Harry commented. “And with _that_ , I slip into the land of eternal nightmares.” He announced with a yawn. “I’ll talk to you both when I wake back up.”

 

Draco pulled Severus to the other end of the room. “You _did_ torture him?”

 

Severus smiled gleefully. “With relish.” He replied.

 

“Good.” Draco hissed.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed, getting up and stretching. “I want out of this room now.” He groaned, bending backwards to relieve the ache in his lower back.

 

Draco snorted. “You look like you’ve got a Quaffle under your shirt.” He teased.

 

Harry eyed Draco’s protruding stomach. “And what about _you_? Fat ass.” He replied.

 

“I’m not _fat_!”

 

“ _Are too_!”

 

“ _Am not_!”

 

“Children, play nice. I don’t think madam Pomfrey wants to fix you again so soon, Harry.” Severus said, walking into the room. “Can you walk the whole way?”

 

Harry took a few steps, his stomach making it impossible to see the ground at his feet. “I should be fine if someone helps me down the stairs.” He said.

 

Draco snorted. “Use the banisters. You’ll be fine.” He replied.

 

Severus smiled. “If you get tired, I will carry you. A few extra pounds will not make you too heavy.” He added.

 

Harry shot Severus a dirty look, mumbling, “You make it sound like I was anorexic.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow, grabbing the teen’s hand to steady him on the stairs. “You _were_ undernourished. Luckily, you are under _our_ care now,” He indicated himself and Draco, “And, barring any more psychopathic men that feel it is their duty to _kill_ you, we will make sure that you are well-cared-for. After all, that’s what family does, is it not?” He asked, giving Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, it is, isn’t it?”

 

Draco smiled, watching as Severus and Harry finally enjoyed a moment with each other’s undivided attention. Even if they never got to the same point Draco was with Severus, at least Harry would be able to keep the man on his toes, which would keep the relationship lively, at the very least.

 

*****

 

“Mm, oh _yes_!”

 

Severus opened his eyes to the sounds of Draco’s sleepy moans, convinced that the teen was having yet _another_ very vocal wet dream.

 

Instead of seeing Harry staring back at him, fighting laughter, he saw a shape under the bedspread, moving vigorously. A shape that looked suspiciously like the boy-who-lived-to-plague-him. And said shape was obviously in the middle of orally pleasuring the still-sleeping (although not for long) Draco.

 

Severus sighed, laying back and rolling his eyes. “Somnophilia, Potter?” He drawled. “That really _is_ a bit twisted, even for _you_.”

 

Harry stopped what he was doing and threw the sheet back, grinning up at Severus while still lazily pumping Draco’s leaking erection. “Morning, Sev. Mind helping me with something?” He asked cheekily.

 

Severus raised both eyebrows in disdain. “Except for rare occurrences, I do not _do_ blowjobs, thank you.” He replied curtly.

 

Harry snorted, leaning down to flick his tongue over the tip of Draco’s shaft. “I don’t want a blowjob.” He replied, swirling his tongue around the end. “I want to be fucked.” He finished, then dove on Draco’s cock with abandon.

 

“ _Merlin’s hairy balls_!!!”

 

Severus smirked. ‘Now that he’s awake…’

 

Harry yelled as he was pulled off of Draco and pinned under Severus.

 

“You were supposed to stay near Draco.” Severus told Harry, his voice low and threatening.

 

Harry gulped, his eyes widening.

 

“You _should_ have been smart enough to keep yourself within his view.” The man continued.

 

“Um-”

 

“ _But_ you disregarded the fact that the other dominant could force you to comply by scent alone, and you left Draco’s side for _just long enough_ to put yourself _and child_ in danger, _plus_ —”

 

Harry shivered as Severus leaned down to nuzzle his neck.

 

The man inhaled deeply, licking the sweet-tasting skin and humming in satisfaction before he continued. “You _worried_ us, Harry.”

 

He pulled away and Harry caught sight of Draco hovering behind Severus, silk ties in both hands and a smirk on his face.

 

Draco grabbed one of Harry’s hands, tying it securely to the headboard of the bed as Harry watched in shock. He leaned down when Harry was bound and nuzzled his mate as well, then moved down to trace his hands over the mound that was his unborn child, tracing the shape lovingly before he moved back up, licking Harry’s pulse point before sucking on the spot, leaving a dark red mark. “We don’t like being worried.” He whispered, moving back.

 

Harry squeaked. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

Severus smirked. “You need to be punished for your recklessness. I think we can make it enjoyable enough for all parties. The question is: where to begin?”

 

*****

 

Draco smirked, trailing a feather slowly down Harry’s chest, brushing over his nipples and making him whimper, then swirling it around in his belly button, which was already not as deep as it had been. In fact, it was nearly flat now. Soon, it would be poking out.

 

Severus watched them, then moved to kiss Harry, trailing lazy fingertips over the teen’s hard cock, ignoring the pleading moans and pleas to gift him with some friction that would actually be _more_ pleasure and _less_ teasing.

 

Draco chuckled softly, turning the feather over and using the pointed end to lightly scratch over Harry’s sensitive sac, then he trailed it up the vein on the underside of his cock, being careful to not press too hard against the skin.

 

“Oh, _please_!” Harry moaned, tossing his head and panting. “You’re so cruel, _touch_ me!” He begged, chest heaving.

 

Severus cupped his face, waiting until Harry opened glazed eyes in confusion before he spoke. “If we let you come so _easily_ , then it wouldn’t be a _punishment_ , now, would it?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I hate you both. Really, I do.” He said.

 

Draco huffed. “Well, see if I ever give _you_ another kid.”

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open and locked onto Draco’s face. “You don’t really _mean_ that, do you?” He asked worriedly.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Well, hm, that depends. Do you hate me?” He asked, pouting.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, Dray, I _love_ you! Untie me and let me show you how much!” He added, raising his hips.

 

Severus snorted. “I think not.”

 

Draco chuckled, coating a finger in his saliva and reaching down to trace small circles around Harry’s entrance. “You want this inside you, don’t you?” He teased as Harry began panting, trying to push back against it.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ yes!” Harry moaned, gyrating his hips desperately.

 

Severus chuckled. “Two pillows, please, Draco.” He requested.

 

Draco quickly grabbed the requested pillows, and Severus situated them beneath Harry’s hips, then bent down and ran his tongue around Harry’s entrance, just teasing the outside, never breaching the small ring of muscle.

 

“ _Please_!” Harry screamed, thrashing against the ropes securing him in place. “ _I swear I’ll never do it again_! _Just untie me and fuck me_!”

 

Draco giggled, looking down at Severus. “Now?”

 

Severus growled and shoved his tongue into Harry’s greedy body, causing the teen to howl in pleasure. “ _Fuck_ , _yes_! Oh, fuck me with your tongue! Mm, push it in me as far as it’ll go! Oh, feels so fucking good!”

 

Draco gulped as Harry’s purrs almost drowned out the filthy words spilling from his mouth.

 

Almost, but not quite.

 

Harry was spewing out words worthy of a Knockturn alley whore, and Draco found it utterly sexy. He groaned, leaning down to take Harry’s cock in his mouth, seeing if he could coax any more of those dirty admissions out of him.

 

“ _Oh_ , yes, suck my cock! Oh, take it all the way, Draco. _Fuck_ , yes! Mm, your mouth is so hot, it feels so _fucking_ good!” Harry shouted.

 

Severus raised his head, his eyebrows raised. “Draco, now.”

 

Draco pulled himself off of Harry and began untying the ropes.

 

“Oh, and Mr. Potter?”

 

“Mm, yeah?” Harry asked, looking up at Severus with lust-clouded eyes.

 

“Ten points from Gryffindor for spewing oral filth so readily.” He said.

 

Harry was trying to figure out what exactly Severus meant as Draco slid the teen on top of him, gently helping Harry sit back on his cock, then pulling him back to lay on top on his chest.

 

Severus leaned down to run his tongue over the small hole Draco was currently occupying, causing both boys to moan, Draco unable to stop himself from thrusting into Harry at the feeling of Severus’s tongue running over his cock.

 

Harry locked his eyes onto Severus’s and licked his lips, causing the man’s pupils to slit, giving him a cat-like look and fuelling Harry’s lust. Harry smiled and whispered his request. “Just ram it in to me, Sev. I can take it.” He whispered.

 

Severus growled, positioning himself and sliding into Harry’s body, groaning at Harry’s high-pitched cry of pleasure, watching as the body arched, pushing his hips and head back against Draco, as his chest arced toward Severus.

 

Severus smirked, grabbing both of Harry’s nipples and pinching them.

 

Harry screamed, collapsing bonelessly onto Draco’s chest.

 

Severus began moving slowly, watching both Harry and Draco as their eyes widened, then rolled back in their heads as they moaned together. He chuckled. “I think that Draco enjoys this just as much as you do, Harry.” He whispered, leaning down to flick his tongue over a pert nipple, causing Harry to jerk and whimper.

 

“Too sensitive. Just ignore them, please!” Harry punctuated his request with a loud moan.

 

“But they’re so very tempting.” Severus teased, running his lips lightly over the other one, earning another whimper and a tightening of Harry’s passage.

 

Draco cried out, grabbing Harry’s hips in a vice grip, thrusting in and out of Harry with a nearly demonic speed.

 

Severus stilled, humming in appreciation as Draco’s furiously moving cock stimulated his own. “Oh, _very_ nice, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin.”

 

Draco moaned, feeling his orgasm rushing toward him, and abruptly stopped. “Sev, I’m close!” He wailed.

 

Severus grabbed Harry’s cock and smirked wickedly. “That’s fine. So am I.” He purred, then picked up where Draco had left off.

 

Harry screamed and came almost immediately, passing out as both his Slytherins released inside his greedy passage, then pulled out and curled around their sub protectively.

 

*****

 

One year (and two months) later…

 

 

“Go away. I never want to see you again.” Harry hissed through gritted teeth at Severus.

 

Severus glared back at him. “I am _not leaving_ until my son is born.” He snapped back.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.”

 

“And a year ago, you hated Draco. It will pass.” Severus replied calmly.

 

“Draco, I still hate you!” Harry yelled.

 

Draco rolled his eyes at Severus. “Oh, thank you _ever_ so much, Sev.”

 

Severus snarled and left the room, heading to the nursery to stare down at his firstborn son, all blond hair and dark, serious eyes, and Harry and Draco’s little girl, with her black hair and grey eyes. Both were sleeping, curled around each other in their shared crib.

 

Severus knew from experience that Harry would insist on having his child sleep in their bed for the first three months, so his sex life would be almost nonexistent. However, with his bond to Harry finally cemented, he would survive the sexual drought.

 

He leaned down to place a soft kiss first on Orion’s forehead, then on Abelinda’s tousled locks, since her head was nestled into Orion’s chest, curled up as she was. “We all love you both. Soon, you’ll have a little brother.”

 

“If you want to see your son enter this world, Sev, you might want to get into the birthing room.” Draco said softly from the doorway. “He’s coming.”

 

Severus turned and rushed into the room, to see Harry panting as he pushed one last time. A perfectly formed dark-haired boy slid out, much more easily than Harry’s first child had, and Severus smiled proudly. “So you’ve finally arrived.” He said, looking down at his son as the mediwitch washed him. “Welcome to the pack, Darius.”

 

“I love you, Sev’rus.” Harry said wearily from the bed, as the second mediwitch pushed on his stomach to help coax out the placenta as Harry pushed once more.

 

“I love you, Harry. But as soon as you are properly finished here, you will sleep, yes?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Ow, that hurts!” He snapped at the mediwitch.

 

“It needs to be done.” She snapped back, and Severus congratulated himself on finding the perfect mediwitch for Harry’s temperament.

 

For the first time ever, Severus Snape’s life was finally complete.

 

Unfortunately for him, Harry and Draco thought they could each do with a few more children.

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite possibly my favorite line from this chapter:
> 
> "And what about you? Fat ass." 
> 
> Makes me giggle every time.


End file.
